


Amor o Sumision

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Magia, Medieval, Omegaverse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Dos Omegas son "princesas" de sus respectivos reinos y aunque muchos crean que esa vida solo trae felicidad necesitan ver mas al fondo para notar que no todo es color de rosa...Omegaverse/MedievalMagia/YugiohPrincipalesPuzzleshippingBlindshippingTendershippingGemshippingSecundarias:PuppyshippingBronzershipping
Relationships: Bronzershipping, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa...! Jeje
> 
> Aqui estoy con una nueva historia y aunque creo que me volvi loca por hacerlo seguire con esto! XP
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El Reino de Amatista siempre ha sido un lugar lleno de prosperidad y alegria, su gente de lo mas amables y atentas. Mientras que sus reyes siempre fueron muy justos y fieles a su pueblo.... Pero nada es perfecto en esta vida y hasta en las mejores familias siempre nace una Oveja Negra, lastima que esta oveja negra haya sido el unico heredero de Rey Mutou.

El hombre viudo siempre vio con ojos preocupados como su hijo no tenia el mejor de los corazones, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algo ablandara ese duro corazon. Aunque seria su hijo y podria mantener esa esperanza, pero eso no significaba que le daria el control del Reino siendo el ser despiadado que era. Por desgracia el destino tenia otros planes y el anciano enfermo, viendose en la obligacion de pasarle el reino a regañadientes.

Con dolor el anciano vio las maldades que le hizo al pueblo y esperando un milagro para arreglar el corazon malvado de su hijo consiguio a la omega mas dulce y preciosa a sus ojos, hizo que su hijo la conociera y al parecer logro algo porque el hombre dicidio casarse con ella. Fue una ceremonia hermosa donde el anciano esta muy alegre sabiendo que el amor lograria arreglar el corazon de hijo.

El antiguo vio que las maldades cesaron y el pueblo pudo respirar en paz, todos amaban a la nueva Reina que trajo de nuevo la armonia al reino. El tiempo paso y cuando la pareja anuncio el nuevo hijo por venir todos se fueron de juvilo, principalmente el anciano que queria mimimar a ese pequeño.

Lo que nadie sabia era que el hijo del antiguo Rey no habia cambiado para nada, simplemente sabia que necesitaba un heredero y cuando su padre trajo a la Omega lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta. Estaba muy feliz de por fin tener a su heredero en camino el cual manipular a su antojo, lastima para el que su hijo no fuera el poderoso Alpha que esperaba.... Si no un fragil y tierno Omega. 

Su ira no tuvo comparacion y estuvo a punto de dañar de gravedad tanto al bebe recien nacido como a la madre si no fuera porque el anciano muy enojado y decepcionado intervino en su ayuda - le haces algo a mi nieto y no respondo por mis actos hijo

Soy el Rey! Tu ya no puedes hacerme nada! - chillo el hombre furioso por lo que habia pasado.

No importa quien seas! Aqui nadie te apoya, haces daño a mi nieto y nuera y me encaragare de ti! No me importara que seas mi hijo, ya no le haras mas daño a nadie - dijo el anciano confirmeza y unos cuantos guardias a su alrededor - aqui nadie te apoya! Si no ha habido una insurreccion es gracias a mi y a ella que mantenemos a la gente tranquila, pero aqui nadie te quiere como Rey!

La cara de Rey se contorciono de rabia y se vio lo solo que estaba.. Todos los guardias estaban de parte de su padre protegiendo a la "inutil" de su Omega - bien! Has lo que te de la gana con el Omega, pero esa mujer tiene que remediar su error y darme un hijo! No... Eso!

No es un "eso", es mi nieto y tu hijo... Puede ser Omega y es tu primogenito quieras o no! - reclamo el antiguo Rey sumamente furioso, podria estar enfermo y no era recomendable usar su magia... Pero su hijo necesitaba escarmiento!

Antes de que el Rey pudiera hacer algo estaba pegado al suelo dolorosamente por su padre, hasta que claro la enfermedad del anciano le debilito cosa que fue aprovechada para escapar... No sin antes que el Rey gritara furioso - tu te encargaras del Omega, a mi no me importa ese mocoso!

Cuando el anciano vio a su hijo salir cambio su mirada seria por una absolutamente triste, el realmente creyo que su hijo habia cambiado. Suspiro deprimido y giro hacia donde su nuera estaba acurrucada en un esquina protegiendo al pequeño bultito entre sus brazos - perdon por traerte aqui... Perdon por esto... Realmente pense que..

Yo tambien pense que el me queria... - murmuro la mujer tan triste como el - pero no nos quiere... Ni a mi bebe

Yo me encargare de ayudarte con el pequeño - aseguro arrodillandose frente a ella - me dejas verlo?

La Omega asintio y con todo el cuidado del mundo dejo el pequeño bultito de mantas sobre los brazos dispuestos del anciano, este destapo las sabanas y quedo encantado con la adorable criaturita entre sus brazos - es precioso cariño... Como le llamaras? - pregunto el hombre meciendo con suavidad al bebito que parecia algo asustado... Seguro por todo lo anterior.

Se suponia que su padre lo nombraria... - respondio con la mirada agacha.

Ne! Deja la tristeza que ahora tienes un adorable bebe que depende de ti, vamos a ponerle un nombre ahora mismo entre los dos Vale? - dijo el anciano sonriendo al ver como el bebe habia dejado de parecer asustado a mirar todo con unos orbes amatistas juguetones - que curioso... Parece que ya quiere saltar a jugar este pequeño traviezo!

.... Ummm.... Yugi? Yugi podria ser un buen nombre para un pequeño adorable - comento la Omega luego de un largo rato de pensamiento con una sonrisa suave y mimando al pequeñito.

Ese es un nombre genial, me encanta - asintio el hombre sonriente - vamos a encarganos de cuidarte pequeño Yugi, ya lo veras

El pequeño Yugi fue creciendo y aunque no recibio ni una pizca de amor de su padre eso no cambio su personalidad alegre y entuciasta, ademas de que su madre y abuela hacian lo posible por darle el amor que su padre no le daba. Hasta que claro cuando el pequeño tenia tan solo 6 añitos la trajedia toco su puerta, su madre fallecio en el intento de darle a luz un hijo Alpha a su padre... Tanto ella como el bebe fallecieron de complicaciones en el parto.

El padre de Yugi se puso aun mas furioso ante eso, este bebe que venia si era un Alpha y la tonta mujer no pudo darselo... Intento conseguir otro Omega con el que tener un hijo "bueno", ya que nunca vio a Yugi como tal por mas que lastimara al menor pero nunca lo consiguio... Los Omegas morian antes de darle a su hijo Alpha o nunca quedaban en cinta para comenzar.

Su padre le aseguro que no eran los Omegas el problema, era el con su maldad que se maldijo a su mismo. Los dioses y la vida no volverian a premiarle con un regalo tan bello como un hijo despues que rechazo al primero tan cruelmente, eso no le gusto para nada... Pero no tuvo de otra mas que aguantarse, jamas pudo tener otro hijo, ni Alpha, Beta u Omega.

Asi que aunque fue un poco tarde, comenzo a poner sus ojos en Yugi... No de la mejor manera claro, su unico pensamiento era criar un Omega "perfecto", lindo, sumiso y que complajera a su Alpha para poder manipular al esposo que le impusiera a su antojo. Incluso a pensar de que el menor tenia tan solo 14 años ya le estaba buscando un marido... Lo que no sabia era que el Alpha en el que habia puesto sus ojos no era para nada manipulable.

Abuelo... Porque papa no me quiere? - pregunto cierto tricolor vestido con un hermoso vestido, a veces le era incomodo pero como Omega debia vestirse como toda una "Princesa" que era. Su padre podia estarle prestando atencion ahora, pero Yugi no era tonto y podia notar que no habia ni una pizca de cariño en su atencion.

No es tu culpa mi vida, tu padre siempre ha sido una persona cruel.. - respondio el anciano mimando los cabellos tricolores del menor, el no sabia los planes de su hijo de casar a su nieto cuando antes - hasta me averguenzo de ser su padre cuando veo su manera de pensar tan horrible

.... Extraño a mami - murmuro acurrucandose contra el.

Lo se, pero recuerda nieto... Ella siempre te esta cuidando y amando desde la distancia - tranquilizo dandole un enorme abrazo, despues recerdo cierto detalle y sonrio picaramente... Esto distraeria a su nieto - y Yugi.... Cuando piensas hablarme de tu nuevo amiguito?

E-Eh...? C-Cual amigo...? - tartamudeo nervioso sintiendo su cara traicionera sonrojarse.

Aquel aprendis de caballero, Yami se llama verdad? - aseguro con picardia

.... Naaa! Yami solo es... Un amigo! Un amigo que... Quiero mucho... - murmuro con el rostro como un tomatito.

El anciano solo se rio de la carita sonrojada del menor - Je! Si te gusta no importa amor, es un buen muchacho y su familia es lo bastante noble como para que no tengas demasiados problemas

* * *

Cerca de alli estaba el Reino de Diamante, cuyo Reinado siempre estuvo a cargo de la Familia Touzuoku. Siempre fue un pueblo lleno de altos y bajos, con Reyes buenos y Reyes malos. El Rey actual fue un Rey muy bueno, pero la tragedia lo transformo y reformo en el ser odioso que es ahora. Anteriormete todo el Reino era gobernado por una hermosa familia de varios integrantes, el Rey y la Reina con sus tres hijos... Akefia, Amane y el unico Omega de los hijos, Ryou. Pero una rara enfermedad se llevo a las mujerea de la familia dejando al hombre amargo y a dos hijos destrozados detras.

Despues de eso el padre de todos se desentendio de su pequeño hijo para centrarse totalmente en su primogenito, rompiendo el corazon del menor aunque su hermano mayor siempre intento evitarlo. La familia se fracturo, Ryou siempre fue hechado a un lado por mas que su hermano mayor intento evitarlo, el padte de familoa queria centrarse en su hijo mayor y este no queria verlo ni bajo tortura por todo lo que hacia sufrir a su hermanito.

La cosa llego a un punto fuerte cuando el padre anuncio que estaba buscando prometido para el niño de 14 años, se notaba a leguas que lo que queria era deshaserse del pobre Omega... Y eso no hizo nada de gracia al hermano mayor - no le casaras con quien se te de la gana padre, Ryou se queda aqui en casa!

Ya esta en edad de conseguir marido, no te metas - gruño el padre fastidiado de siempre tener que dicutir con su hijo mayor.

Tiene solo 14! No puedes esperarte a que cumpla 16 y el mismo consiga alguien que le quiera, tu solo quieres sacarle de su casa! - grito furioso Akefia - no le sacaras de aqui, me niego a dejar a mi hermanito en manos de cualquier bastardo!

Es mi hijo y un Omega, yo puedo decidir lo que sea que quiera para el - dijo el mayor con total seriedad - Ryou se casara con un pretendiente de mi eleccion y tu seguiras con tu entremaniento para heredar como si nada ha pasado

Akefia se mordio el labio con absoluta frustracion, como ese bastardo se atrevia a...? - padre si tanto quieres casarlo entonces puede ser mio, como heredero yo necesito a un buen Omega a mi lado y quien mejor que el que ya conoce el reino!

Ryou por su parte estaba alli dandole vueltas a la comida como siempre, ni siquiera intentaba decir algo... Para que si en el mejor de los casos seria totalmente ignorado? Cosa que dudaba, el ya habia aprendido su leccion de la ultima vez que "hablo cuando no debia"... Estaba mas pequeño e intento meterse en una discucion entre su padre y Akefia, lo unico que recibio fue un tremendo moreton en su mejilla y que sus familiares se pelearan aun mas.

El pequeño Omega no queria mas golpes en su vida, asi que simplemente dejaba que todo sucediera y obedecia lo que sea que su padre le ordenara. Ya estaba resignado a nunca hacer lo que deseaba asi que ya no soñaba tanto como antes... Como extrañaba esos dias, cuando soñaba con su familia feliz y en bodas hermosas donde todo estaria lleno de amor. Soñaba conocer a un maravilloso Alpha con el que tendria una bonita familia...

Ahora la realidad le demostraba que tendria suerte si su padre no lo casaba con un anciano baboso que solo queria algo bonito para calentar su cama, o si no uno de esos principes mimados que basicamente queria lo mismo. Habia tantas opciones, cada una mas mala que la anterior que Ryou realmente estaba considerando la propuesta de su hermano... El al menos le cuidaria y no le obligaria a nada, su padre seguiria alli enojado pero Akefia tendria todo el derecho ahora a joderlo si ponia una mano encima de Ryou. 

Que demonios dices Akefia? Insesto...!? - grito escandalizado el hombre - es tu hermano!!

Medio Hermano y no te hagas el sorprendido, en nuestra familia hay casos de insesto - gruño Akefia con fastidio ante la expresion horrorizada del mayor - si no puedo tener a Ryou como hermano aqui donde puedo cuidarle, le tendre como Esposo e igual lo protegere

Yo me encargare de conseguirte una buena esposa, pero Ryou se ira de aqui a casarse con alguien de mi eleccion - aseguro con firmeza - y no quiero que hagas una estupidez, aun soy el Rey y si tomas a tu hermano sin mi permiso le repudiare... No apoyare su union y el Omega sera el unico perjudicado

Akefia chasqueo los dientes y se levanto de la mesa absolutamente furioso - vamos Ry - ordeno a lo que el Omega suspiro para levantarse cortezmente de la mesa y reverenciar en forma de despedida a su padre.

Siguio a su hermano hasta su habitacion y miro tranquilamente a este casi destruyo todo en el lugar, esta era la forma de su hermano de calmarse y sabia que este podia hacer de todo menos lastimarle - Nii-sama... Sabes que padre se saldra con la suya

Si lo se, porque crees que estoy enojado? - rugio no hacia el si no hacia la situacion - si no fuera porque padre es capaz de repudiarte y hacer de tu vida un infierno creeme que te tomaria ahora mismo para joder sus planes

Nii... Dejalo estar, quiza si me porto bien el prometido que busque padre me tratara bien - dijo Ryo con una suave sonrisa.

No deberias tener que ser esa cosa sin personalidad en la que padre y el resto del mundo parece querer convertirte, amo mas al Ryou alegre y amable - murmuro Akefia sentandose a su lado para abrazarle contra si - te amo hermanito, eres lo mas preciado que tengo y no quisiera perderte

No me perderas, me asegurare de venir a visitarte... O tu puedes visitarme Nii - Ryou sonrio queriendo despejar la tristeza de los ojos lilas de su hermano.

Por unos segundos no se dijo nada entre los dos, hasta que de pronto los labios del mayor bajaron y se estamparon contra los ajenos en un beso casto, Ryou no se sorprendio, desde hace algun tiempo Akefia habia tomado esa costumbre de besarle en los labios con suavidad. Aunque esta vez Ryou si se extraño cuando el beso duro un poco mas de lo usual y los brazos le estrecharon con mas fuerza contra el pecho ajeno.

Ven Ry, quiero acurrucarme como cuando estabamos mas chicos - susurro el mayor separando sus labios y jalandole para que ambos quedaran recostados, el Omega acurrucado firmemente contra el fuerte pecho de su hermano - no sabes cuanto te amo hermanito

Yo tambien te amo Nii! - susurro acurrucandose aun mas contra el calor y sintiendo los mimos en su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje espero que les haya parecido interesante esta nueva historia mis amores!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis...! Jeje me alegro de traerles este nuevo capitulo chic@s!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou caminaba por el palacio que era su hogar con lentitud, ahora con 17 años veia la salida de este lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos cada vez mas inminente. Mas aun cuando su padre hacia un año habia anunciado que estaba comprometido y que estaban comenzando los preparativos para que se casara con dicho prometido justo a sus 17 años.

Su hermano no estuvo para nada feliz con la noticia y con cada dia que pasaba se ponia cada vez mas amargo, Ryou intentaba quitarle esa ira que tenia, pero al parecer ni siquiera el podia hacer algo ahora. Eso le entristecia bastante, pero como la mayoria de cosas en su vida lo dejo estar... Era un Omega y no habia muchas cosas que podia hacer.

Solo faltaba un mes y por ello se la pasaba caminando por los pasillos mirando todo con nostalgia, como extrañaria este lugar. De pronto su caminata fue detenida por unos brazos que se enredaron en su cintura y Ryou parpadeo mirando los fuertes brazos morenos de su hermano - oye Ry... Quiero hablar contigo

Ummm... Esta bien Nii - asintio con una pequeña sonrisa extrañada, su hermano llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablarle y aunque esto era sorpresivo no le quitaba lo feliz que los hacia - wwwaaa...!

Akefia se rio divertido del pequeño gritito de sorpresa que SU hermanito hizo cuando le alzo estilo nupcial, era tan adorable! - vamos hermanito, no me digas que ahora te molesta que te lleve como cuando eramos mas chicos! - dijo burlon mientras le apretaba contra su pecho, su hermanito siempre tenia un calorcito tan agradable.

No me molesta, simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa - murmuro el Omega relajandose en el abrazo con un pequeño puchero.

 _Tan inocente mi hermanito_ \- penso Akefia escondiendo una sonrisa descarada y aguantando las ganas nada sanas de besar ese pucherito tan adorable - _y yo soy un pervertido de lo peor, mira que fantacear con mi hermanito menor_

Pero bueno...! Akefia no tenia la culpa completa verdad? Tambien era culpa de Ryou por ser tan adorable y tierno, el pobre moreno no tenia la culpa de querer tener a su hermanito para siempre para el solo verdad? Nadie tenia derecho a tener a un ser tan puro y lindo, solo el. El solo le pedia a la vida tener a su hermanito, pero esta se empeñaba en quitarselo!

Llego a su habitacion y dejo a su hermanito en su cama, se lamio los labios inconcientemente se verlo alli... Tan relajado en su cama y si no supiera que su hermano era ridiculamente inocente diria que dispuesto a ser suyo - te amo mucho Ry

Yo tambien te amo Nii - respondio Ryou sonriendo feliz.

 _Se que me amas, pero no igual a como yo te amo_ \- penso el Alpha suspirando y acostandose junto al menor - Ry... He tenido una idea sobre esto...

El Omega le miro confundido - a que te refieres?

No quiero que cualquier bastardo baboso te tenga, asi que tengo un plan - explico Akefia acostandose sobre Ryou sin aplastarle - huye conmigo, yo me encargare de cuidarte como siempre lo he hecho

Kefi.... Tu...? - murmuro Ryou mirandole con total sorpresa - Nii, eres el heredero... El proximo Rey, a padre no le importara si yo me voy... Pero a ti te buscara hasta debajo de las piedras, no quiero una vida de errante perseguido para ti

Eso no me importa, nos las arreglaremos juntos hermanito - aseguro el moreno acariciando su mejilla con amor... Un amor para nada de hermanos.

Pero la inocencia de Ryou no le dejaba notar eso - Kefi! No podemos, padre nos encontrara

Si habia esa posibilidad y si eso pasaba Ryou seria el unico perjudicado como siempre, pero Akefia no queria rendirse... No queria entregar a su hermanito sin luchar! Su primera idea era haver que dicho prometido sufriera un "accidente" bastante tragico y mortal, pero... Su bastardo padre le conocia bien y no dijo el nombre del prometido por seguridad, Akefia no tenia ni idea de quien era y Ryou menos.

Asi que el "accidente" no podria suceder, al menos no en un momento pronto. Esa fue la razon del otro plan, largarse con Ryou y hacer su "nidito de amor". Akefia estaba cociente que su hermanito solo le queria como eso hermanos, pero...! El se las arreglaria. Execelente abria sido que su bastardo padre aceptara casarlo con su hermano, asi le tendria y nunca abria tenido que verse en la penosa necesidad de explicarle que... El lo amaba, pero como su Omega.

Ni siquiera el mismo supo cuando desarrollo ese amor extraño, solo que mas o menos a sus 15 años comenzó a notar lo... Atractivo que era Ryou, cierto tenia 10 años en esa entonces, pero ya se le notaban las curvas y los pequeños detalles que le harian un hermoso Omega de grande. Asi fue como primero vino la curiosidad y se encontraba colandose en el cuarto de su hermanito para tocar su suave piel o sentir esas curvas, luego vino aquello de los sueños humedos y ahora estaba en la fase de cuando la sola idea de que alguien ponga sus sucias manos en este delicado cuerpecito le daban ganas de destripar a alguien.

 _Puta vida... Porque padre no pudo aceptar casarme con Ryou_ \- penso Akefia con ira

Kefi... Estare bien, padre no pudo comprometerme con alguien tan malo, estoy seguro que puede llegar a ser amable conmigo - tranquilizo Ryou sonriente.

 _Ese no es el problema... El problema es que quiero que estes conmigo para siempre mi amor, mi hermanito precioso_ \- penso escondiendo una mueca de molestia, al parecer esa idea no sucederia.. Tendria que pensar en otra cosa y pronto, su tiempo se le acababa.

* * *

Ya tengo el pretendiente ideal para mi hijo - dictamino el Rey del Reino Amatista un dia durante la cena, haciendo que los otros dos que estaba junto a el quedaran congelado en sorpresa.

Hijo... Que es lo que acabas de decir? - pregunto Sugoroku con una mirada entre incrédula y furiosa.

Que comprometi a mi hijo con un gobernante lejano, gracias a el uniremos a dos Reinos en uno solo - repitió el Rey con diversión - su unica condicion es que le cedere el Reinado en cuanto se case con Yugi, pero no sera mucho problema

Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo!? Le entregaras a tu hijo y al Reino a un completo desconocido!? - grito completamente furioso el anciano.

Mientras tanto Yugi aun no salia de su impresion, como que su padre habia...? No podia ser posible, no quería creerlo! - _pero si Yami y yo..._ \- penso sintienso la lagrimas picarle sus ojos.

Habian pasado los años desde que conocio a Yami, y ahora de 17 años el Alpha solo estaba esperando el momento ideal para pedir en matrimonio al pequeño heredero... Pero si su padre le habia comprometido todo se habia arruinado, habia arruinado de nuevo la vida de Yugi y justo cuando pensaba que estaba mejorando. Yami le trataba tan bonito, siempre le concentia y tenia tan hermosos gestos con el... Saber esto le destrozaria casi tanto como Yugi se sentia destrozado ahora.

Eso lo sabia el siempre atento abuelo que habia permitido ciertos encuentros entre la adorable pareja - no puedes hacerle esto a Yugi!

Ya esta hecho, la boda ya esta casi lista y el marido esta de viaje hacia aqui - dijo el Rey como si fuera una tonteria todo esto - se llaman Atem Halatki, Rey del Reino del Topacio, un poderoso pueblo lleno de riquesa y magia

Eso no me importa, estamos hablando de la felicidad de Yugi aqui! - grito Suguroku con molestia - el ya tiene un Alpha que quiere, no puedes imponerle un marido asi como asi!

Puedo y lo hare, quien sabe que clase de plebeyo muerto de hambre ha pescado ese niño - gruño el hombre con fastidio - se sabe que los Omegas no son especialmente listos

Bien, esto era mas de lo que el corazoncito ya muy maltratado de Yugi podia soportar. Se levanto con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y miro a su padre dolido - es Yami, el noble heredero de los Sennen! No es ningun muerto de hambre, es uno de los herederos mas importantes de nuestro pais y un caballero consumado! - con eso un Yugi sollozante salio corriendo del lugar.

Revierte eso, dile a ese Rey que Yugi ya tenia un prometido - ordeno el antiguo Rey molesto

No puedo, el ya cumplio su parte - se encogio de hombros despreocupado - un matrimonio con Yami no nos traeria ningun beneficio, en cambio un Rey extragero son palabras mayores y el como "princesa" de este reino tiene el deber de mejorarlo

El anciano gruño preguntandose que habia hecho mal antes de girarse para irse, tenia un nieto que consolar - Eres un monstruo, me averguenzo de ser tu padre - susurro antes de irse, aunque al otro no parecio importarle mucho.

* * *

El tiempo habia pasado en el Reino de Diamante y aunque Akefia habia intentado volver a hablar con su padre no habia logrado nada, y ahora veia como un animal a punto de saltar sobre cualquiera como su hermanito era subido a una carroza con destino desconocido para el. Junto a el iban varias sirvientas y guardias para asegurarse que el Omega llegara con bien, ademas de que se habia encargado del equipaje de la "princesa".

Tambien se encargarian de atender a Ryou hasta que este casado y todo lo de el sea problema de su nuevo marido - te odio con toda mi alma padre, ojala te pudras en el infierno - gruño enfurecido mirando la carroza con lo unico que tenia y amaba alejarse.

Esa no es forma de hablarme, ahora que Ryou no esta podras entrenar mas para ser el heredero, no cuidar al Omega - dijo el padre de los peliblancos volviendo dentro del castillo.

 _Eso era todo lo que te importaba no? No hacerte cargo mas de mi hermanito_ \- penso Akefia tambien entrando al palacio, no consigio la forma de que su hermanito se quedara... Pero encontraria la forma de que este regresara o nunca viviria en paz.   
Por su parte Ryou iba en la carroza aguantando las lagrimas, no esperaba que despedirse (de su hermano realmente) le costaria tanto. Su padre casi que le subio a la fuerza y cerro la puerta para separarle de el, ahora iba a quien sabe donde para pertenecerle a quien sabe que clase de persona. Porque el no se engañaba, era eso lo que eran los Omegas en esta sociedad... Una mera propiedad que su Alpha podia usar como quisiera, si queria cuidarle bien y si queria usarle hasta romperlo tambien estaba bien.

Perdido en sus temores ni siquiera se fijo en el camino que tomaba la carroza, simplemente iba con la mirada en el suelo queriendo desaparecer. Hasta que de pronto la carroza se detuvo con un sobresalto y el miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo, aunque sintio su pobre corazoncito caer cuando vio el pueblo pobre y deprimido por el que la carroza pasaba.

 _.... Que clase de pueblo es este...?_ \- se pregunto el Omega sintiendose temblar - _porque un Rey dejaria que su Reino llegue a este estado...?_

Bien para este punto Ryou queria que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y se lo tragara, no podia con tanta miseria y dolor que veia alrededor. Hasta que de pronto vio un par de enormes puertas negras y estas se abrieron dejando entrar la carroza, de pronto todo el panorama cambio a uno mas hermoso aunque a Ryou eso le revolvio el estomago. El como "princesa" sabia algo de abministracion y por lo que veia en este castillo estaban todas la riquezas que tanta falta le hacian al pueblo miserable de atras.

Al parecer este Reino tenia un Rey avaro que preferia mantener su riqueza a costilla de su pobre gente y Ryou iba a entrar justamente a su domino... Quien sabe si para casarse con el mismo o con su heredero, el pobre Omega ya estaba bastante asqueado como para siquiera pensar en que se casaria con un ser asi.

Sintio la carroza detenerse y la puerta se abrio mostrandole Ryou un palacio ridicula e innecesariamente ostentoso, uno de sus guardias le indico que bajara con su mano. Ryou la tomo y bajo con la gracia que su estatus le obligaba a tener mientraa brevemente se preguntaba donde estaba su prometido, segun el protocolo el deberia estar aqui ayudandole a bajar y recibiendole pero solo habian un par de guardias.

El amo Necrophades esta dentro, acompañenos - pidio uno de los guardias y Ryou suspiro para seguirle dentro del palacio.

Camino un poco mirando sin expresion la cantidad de riqueza en todo, seguro de que si vendian solo una de esas cosas el pueblo de atras comeria unos dias dignamente. De pronto llegaron a lo que Ryou suponia la sala del trono y vio a un hombre que se notaba era mucho mayor que el a pesar de lo conservado que parecia, con respeto reverencio al obvio Rey que tenia la desgracia de conocer (porque si era una desgracia considerando como tenia a su pobre pais detras).

Escucho como su gente le presentaba con sus nombres, su casa, su Reino y demas para que todo se quedara en silencio. Ryou realmente se hacia el ignorante sobre los ojos sobre el escaneandole casi como un granjero escaneaba una res que compraria - llamen al inutil de mi hijo que se supone deberia estar aqui!! - grito el Rey a sus sirvientes en un tono de voz oscuro que hizo estremecer al pobre de Ryou.

Unos minutos despues Ryou escucho unos pasos fuertes llegar pero no levanto la mirada, su padre casi habia taladrado en su cerebro que un Omega no miraba directamente a un Alpha - que demonios quieres ahora padre!?

Te dije que hoy llegaba tu prometido, debiste estar aqui antes Bakura - gruño el Rey y Ryou ya ni ganas tenia de conocer a ninguno de los dos.

De pronto su mento fue tomado con algo de bruquedad junto a su carita levantada y miro directamente unos ojos rojisos frios y crueles, otra vez los ojos le escaneaban como si fuera un animal y esta vez estaban mas cerca haciendo que su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrio - te dije que no queria un prometido, pero no! Tu te fuiste y me conseguiste un niño suave que seguro rompo en un segundo - grito el de ojos rojos soltando a Ryou.

Pues asegurate que ese niño te dure, o olvidate de tu posicion de heredero - con tranquilidad el Rey se levanto y comenzo a irse de la habitacion - tienes suficientes primos para suplirte

Tsk! - escucho a su "prometido" chasquear los dientes con dureza y salio tambien de la habitacion no sin antes mirar con algo muy parecido al odio a Ryou.

 _.... Yo quiero esto menos que tu..._ \- penso sabiendo que aunque era asi, al unico que le tocaria realmente sufrir seria a el.

* * *

Y aquí estaba Yugi, unos dias despues ya resignado a que nunca tendria una desicion propia en su vida. Hoy recibiria junto a su "padre" y abuelo al que seria su esposo en unos pocos dias, aun no le habia dadoa noticia a Yami dado que para colmo su "querido padre"a habian enviado en una mision y no volveria hasta despues que este muy casado con este "Atem".   
Su padre habia siado tan cruel e inteligente, enviar a Yami lejos antes de que todo ocurriera para ahorrase el desastre. Yugi vio la carroza llegar y suspiro para si mismo - _aqui vamos..._

La carroza se detuvo frente a ellos y la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a un chico, un poco mayor a Yugi y para el asombro del tricolor ridiculamente parecido a su Yami. Solo que el porte mucho mas aristocratico y la piel morena gritaban que no era su Yami, si no una horrible copia que su padre habia conjurado de quien sabe donde. 

Buen dia a todos, soy Atem Halatki - se presento el recien llegado reverenciando con gracia.

Su padre y abuelo saludaron, antes de que el brazo de Yugi fuera tomado con brusquedad enmascarada - este es mi hijo Yugi, espero que sean muy felices

Atem muy formal tomo la mano del Omega para besarla - es un placer verlo Señorito, espero conocerlo y llegar a formar una bella relacion

Bien... Esto no era lo que esperaba nuestro sonrojado tricolor, conociendo a su padre seguro traeria al ser mas odioso y despreciable del mundo. pero Atem parecia... Agradable - el gusto es mio, seguro que nos llevaremos bastante bien

Que hacemos aqui! Pasemos dentro donde los nuevos prometidos pueden conocerse mejor - intervino el anciano sonriente... Atem tenia un cierto algo, que le habia caido bastante bien al anciano... Le vigilaria como un halcon, pero al menos el Alpha habia comenzado bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias!
> 
> Esto ha sido todo por hoy y nos leemos una próxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa...! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

BAKURA!! - gritaron de pronto y el peliblanco chasqueo los dientes con frustracion - que fue eso alli!? Te dije que no fueras cruel o malo con el Omega y fue la primera mierda que hiciste!

Marik ahora no, no quiero a ese niño y se lo dije a padre, pero alguien me escucha!? - gruño el peliblanco girardose para encarar a su amigo - ademas estoy seguro que es una de esas arpias que solo busca joderme, le busco mi padre! El nunca hace nada bueno por nadie

Eso no lo sabes y por lo poco que vi de ese niño le aterrorizaste! - gimio Marik frustrado con el idiota que tenia en frente - sera con el que pasaras el resto de tu vida, no quieres pasar tu matrimonio con al menos una pizca de cariño en el!?

Por Seth no! - chillo horrorizado - espero que se arrepienta de aceptar lo que sea que mi padre le ofrecio por montar todo este teatro antes de casarnos!

Conocelo al menos, quiza te llevas una sorpresa y ese niño es todo lo que esperabas en un Omega - pidio Marik en voz baja, ya cansado de intentan mediar con el peliblanco - no te arruines la vida antes de que comience realmente

Pero al parecer sus palabras calleron en oidos sordos porque Bakura simplemente se giro y siguio el camino por el que iba anteriormente - vete al diablo Bakura, lastima por el niño que el bastardo de Zork se le ocurrio traer - murmuro Marik para si mismo con ganas de darle un buen zape a su amigo idiota.

En otro lugar un rubio muy parecido a Marik guiaba por los pasillos a un Ryou confundido - .... Tu te llamas....? - pregunto cohibido, el rubio frente a el simplemente aparecio en la sala del trono cuando quedo solo y comenzo a arrastrarle a quien sabe donde. 

Ohh..! Que tonto soy, ni me presente - el rubio se giro sonriendo ampliamente - soy Malik Ishtar, y tu?

Ryou Touzuoku... - murmuro en respuesta mientras correspondia la sonrisa con una mas suave, no se creia capaz de sonreir mucho despues de como habia sido tratado en la sala del trono.

Nee! Quiero que te mantengas feliz, Kura-Baka puede ser eso... Un Baka, pero es bueno en el fondo - dijo escondiendo una sonrisa nerviosa - _muy... Muy en el fondo es buena persona... Casi ni se nota pero..._

Estas seguro...? - pregunto Ryou esperanzado... Quiza podria ponerse en el lado bueno de ese Alpha y no pasaria por todo lo que ya se habia resignado a pasar.

Muy seguro, estoy seguro que Bakura se calentara contigo mas rapido que inmediatamente - .... Bien Malik se sentia ligeramente mal por haber asegurado eso, Bakura no era precisamente cariñoso ni atento... Tampoco estaba seguro que seria amable, pero ese chico parecia que necesitaba esperanza y el no queria ser quien las rompiera - _hay Bakura solo espero que no seas el maldito que tiendes a ser, si no estaras un paso mas a parecerte a tu bastardo padre y tanto que le odias_

Umm... Que es todo esto? Cual es este Reino? - pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa mas amplia, este chico estaba siendo amable con el y oigan... Era la primera vez que hablaba con otro Omega!

Jejeje al parecer casi que te trajeron a ciegas, ven te ayudare a acomodarte en tu habitacion y hablaremos mientras! - la sonrisa del peliblanco era contagiosa, Malik no podia dejar de rei mientras miraba al otro reirse.

* * *

Bien Atem-sama, cuenteme de su Reino - pidio el anciano Sugoruku cortezmente, si el idiota de su hijo iba a entregarle a su querido nieto y el reino tenia que segurarse que no era un psicópata loco.

No se si ha escuchado hablar del Reino de Topacio, si no lo ha hecho no se preocupe... Es bastante lejano para ser tomado en cuenta por este reino - respondio el moreno con el mismo nivel de cortesía, aunque internamente estaba divertido por los obvios celos de abuelo que tenia.

Aunque el quería conocer realmente al pequeño Omega sentado a un costado del anciano, queria asegurarse de que no era igual a su padre. Si lo era tenia que olvidarse de varios privilegios que podria tener como "Reina"... El no permitiria que arruinaran su tierra natal y si gobernaria esta la mantendria igual de prospera que la otra.

Habia una sola razon por la que acepto este compromiso y era que su tierra estaba pasando por un terrible momento en cuanto a cosechas, un hechicero maligno lanzo una maldicion sobre la tierra y solo pocos cultivos sobrevivia hasta ser funcionales. Asi que Atem por su gente acepto este matrimonio con un Omega de la tierra mas prospera en tierras que encontro, pero al ver el caracter de porqueria del Rey trazo su linea y dijo que no aceptaria nada a menos que no le cediera el reino tambien.

Total el Omega era el unico heredero y a la muerte o si de alguna manera se indispone para su cargo el Reino pasaría a ser de Yugi... Osea de Atem al ser su marido Alpha. Esto era adelantar las cosas para asegurarse que ese tipo ni tuviera ni voz ni voto nunca en sus desiciones. Y como Atem no tenia ni una pizca de tonto ya habia visto que se lo cedio con tranquilidad porque pensaba que su joven edad le hacia manipulable, un estupido error realmente.

De hecho herede el Reino hace poco, padre murio y soy el unico heredero disponible - comento despues de un rato Atem dando otro bocado del almuerzo que compartian mientras miraba disimuladamente a Yugi - pero estoy bastante capacitado, llevo un año en el poder y he logrado varios avances en mi tierra

Eso es bueno y mi mas sentido pesame por lo de su padre, los dioses lo tengan en su gloria - hasta los momentos no habia hecho nada que despertara las alarmas del anciano... Pero aun no cesaria su "inspeccion", era su nieto de quien estaban hablando!

Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero desearia pasar un momento a solas con Yugi, si vamos a casarnos lo mejor es que nos conozcamos cuando antes - pidio Atem en cuanto habian terminado de comer - para su tranquilidad y el honor de el en un sitio publico seria excelente

Los jardines siempre estan a la orden - y Sugoruko aun no dejaria a esos dos solos, asi que no duden que vería atentamente a la pareja.

Atem no pudo evitar soltar una risita suave al ver los celos escondidos, es notaba que ese hombre amaba al Omega y eso le daba esperanza de que toda esta familia no era igual al Rey - Yugi... Deseas acompañarme? - pregunto despues de levantarse y acercarse al Omega que no habia dicho nada en todo el rato.

Yugi se sobresalto... No espero que se le preguntara si quería dado todo lo que habia visto y vivido con varios Alpha's - e-esta bien s-supongo - murmuro, tampoco es que creia que podia recharle a pesar de ser cuestionado... Su padre le miraba con atencion.

 _Asi que el padre le intimida, me encargare de eso en cuanto estemos casados no te preocupes pequeño_ \- pensó Atem con el ceño fruncido mientras se llevaba al menor fuera del comedor, había notado la mirada fea del hombre hacia el pobre Omega - donde estan los jardines pequeño?

Yugi sintiendo sonrojarse un poco aferró su brazo al del Alpha que le sonrió con amabilidad - p-por alli están

Se tu mismo pequeño, no soy como muchos de esos Alpha's machistas que quieren muñecas como esposos - aseguro Atem mirando directamente los ojitos amatistas.

Habia una leyenda muy cierta en su Reino y era que los ojos eran la Ventana al Alma, no podias esconder nada en tus ojos. Y Atem quedo verdaderamente sorprendido de la pureza que vio en la mirada ajena, era tan cristalina con un toque de tristeza que hizo saltar suavemente el pecho del Alpha. Eso le convencio... Este Omega era puro y el unico podrido aqui era el Rey - _pero pronto me encargare de el, solo espera pequeño_

* * *

\- Time Skip -

Ryou suspiro mirando la copa en su mano con desagrado, quien dijo que le gustaba el licor? O cierto, nadie le pregunto que le gustaba o no... Como siempre. Se suponia que estaba en su "boda" pero no la sentia asi, estaba enfundado en un vestido hermoso y llevaba la joya de su reino... El diamante, en en una delicada gargantilla, pero con todo eso no sentia ningun tipo de apego con nada.

Como hacerlo si llevaba tan solo dos dias aqui y en esos dos dias su "esposo" ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle, una que otra vez se habian topado y lo unico que hacia el Alpha era fulminarle con la mirada como si el fuera el culpable de todos sus males. Es mas de no ser porque Malik se tomo la molestia de explicarle mas o menos donde estaba dudaba siquiera que supiera algo.

Al parecer estaba en el antiguo expectacular Reino del Rubi, aunque desde que cayo en manos de Zork Necrophades decayo bastante y por como Ryou le veia parecia al borde de un desastre... Por desastre se referia a que el pueblo se artara de pasar hambre y saquearan todo este palacio con ira por supuesto. Pero pensar eso era hecharle sal a la herida abierta, ya bastante incomodo se sentia con todo esto como para agregarle aquello.

Dejo la copa a un lado y miro alrededor, este era uno de los salones de fiesta mas grandes y ridículamente decorado como todo parecia estar por aqui. Se suponia que la fiesta de matrimonio se disfrutaba no? Aunque a Ryou mas le parecia que todos los disfrutaban menos el, que estaba solo en una esquina sin conocer a ninguno de los Alpha's o Beta's que parecían bastante satisfechos con la fiesta derrochadora que Zork habia armado realmente.

Suspiro y miro con neutralidad a su "esposo" tomar como si la botella de vino fuera a desaparecer de la mesa mientras hablaba con quien sabe quien en una mesa bastante alejada de la suya, a pensa habia terminado la ceremonia y entraron a este lugar Bakura se habia separado de el como si tener contacto con Ryou lo fuera a matar.

Para este punto Ryou tenia una curiosidad malsana sobre como seria el resto de la noche, Bakura le violaria sin cuidado en su "noche de bodas" o se largaria sin verle de la fiesta? - _juntarme tanto con Akefia me hizo tan cinico como el en algunos casos al parecer_ \- penso sonriendo al recordar a su Nii que al parecer padre habia dejado preso en casa por que no vino a detener todo este teatro como el esperaba.

Oye Ryou! - de pronto llamaron y el peliblanco se pregunto quien demonios sabia su nombre... A era Malik - ... Porque no te ves feliz?

... Tengo razones para estarlo? - pregunto el peliblanco con un ceja arqueada.

Ehh... Te estas casando? - bien... Ni siquiera Malik creia que esta era una razon, pero bueno... Ver esa cara larga en su nuevo amigo no le parecia correcto - donde esta el idiota ese!? Se supone que deberia estar contigo!

Tu lo has dicho, se supone - Ryou mismo se notaba demasiado acido para su personalidad pero bueno... Todo este ridiculo lo ameritaba - esta por alli, por lo que ha tomado diria que lo bastante borracho como para no poder levantarse solo de esa silla

Malik miro la direccion señalada y Ryou por un segundo penso que Bakura se prenderia en fuego por la intencidad de esa mirada - si el se esta divirtiendo porque tu no lo haces?

Porque no veo nada de divertido aqui, no me gusta la musica, no me gusta la bebida, no me gustala comida... No conozco a nadie salvo a ti y mi "esposo" hace como si no existiera, asi que no veo que es lo feliz en esto - respondio Ryou dandole vueltas a la copa de vino ya caliente despues de haberla estado agitando todo la fiesta - y no me mal entiendas, prefiero que crea que no existo a la opcion de la violacion

No creo que... - Malik mismo se detuvo, en este momento no sabia siquiera de que podria ser capaz su amigo imbesil... Mas aun cuando Marik y el le conocian bien, y sabian que bajo esa sonrisa "alegre" que llevaba se escondia una rabia latente bastante explosiva - creo que si... Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de Kura hasta que su cerebro se reinicie

Ves, yo tendre cara de inocente pero tonto no soy y la cara de Bakura no dice realmente felicidad - Malik parpadeo, como Ryou se habia dado cuenta de....? - tengo un hermano mayor bastante parecido en personalidad y esa es la cara de Nii que grita "sonrio mientras me imagino la sangre de todos salpicar las paredes" y la mia incluso esta formando un bonito mosaico seguro

Si ese es nuestro Kura - comento una voz divertida desde atras y Ryou miro confundido como Malik sonrio ampliamente - me presento, soy Marik Ishtar esposo de la lindura que te acompaña

Ohh... Un gusto, soy Ryou supongo que ahora Ryou de Necrophades - se presento con expresion neutra, seguro que si seguia asi se secaria su alma... Quiza eso seria necesario si iba a vivir en este lugar, tomo la copa y se la ofrecio al recien llegado - te gusta el vino caliente?

O demonios no! Ni siquiera me gusta el vino, dame algo mas fuerte - respondio sonriente el Alpha sentandose junto a Malik - tu tampoco pareces ser de vinos

Para nada, dame Zidra de Manzana y me tienes - comento encogiendose de hombros - tampoco es que bebo mucho, dos tragos de Zidra son mi limite autoimpuesto

Kura se esta perdiendo la vida al no conocerte, eres bastante interesante - dijo Malik soltando un suspiro deprimido.

Donde esta el idiota por cierto? - pregunto Marik al no verlo aqui amargado como siempre.

Aunque su respuesta fue respondida por un par de mirada planas que señalaron a una mesa donde Bakura daba ya un espectaculo borracho - ohh demonios, que vea el mismo que mierda hace con su culo... Yo ni que me paguen cargo con su borrachera

Por mi mejor, como le dije a Malik prefiero pasar mi vida sin existir a la violacion muy dolorosa que podria haber sucedido, puedo morir virgen por todo lo que me importa - murmuro Ryou suspirando - para cuando se acaba esto? Me quiero quitar este vestido y dormir

Me parecias mas tierno cuando te vi, Bakura tiene un don... Lleva horas nada mas casado contigo y ya te esta volviendo unos de esos Omegas amargados con la vida - comento Marik impresionado

Ummm... Suele suceder cuando tu padre no quiere tener nada contigo y ahora con tu "esposo" sucede lo mismo, tal como yo lo veo el del don para ser odiado soy yo - Ryou gimio apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos - puedo irme? Si me voy o me quedo es absolutamente lo mismo, creo que he abquirido una especie de poder de invisibilidad porque nadie parece verme aqui

O bueno, supongo que tienes razon... Malik vamos a robarnos a la novia - por primera vez vieron a Ryou reirse divertido por el comentario y ambos rubios se miraron felices por su logro, ver reir a Ryou era mejor que toda la charla amargada de antes... No le quedaba para nada al adorable chico.

* * *

Los dias habian pasado y gracias al apuro de su padre Yugi se veía vestido con un hermoso vestido, y usando su joya familiar, la amatista en su frente a modo se tiara caida. Junto a el se encontraba Atem vestido con un traje de gala de su pais y ambos celebraban su reciente union - perdon por que esto fuera tan apresurado pequeño

No te preocupes, supongo que debia hacerse - murmuro Yugi con una sonrisa suave - despues de esto padre te coronara?

Si, seré el Rey de tu Reino y hare muchos cambios bastante necesarios - respondio con su cara tornandose un poco mas seria - tu padre ya no le hara daño a nadie bajo mi protección, comenzando contigo y me encargare de dejarle bien en claro que ya no tiene ningun tipo de autoridad por aqui

Yugi se le quedo mirando con la boca muy abierta - tu solo quieres quedarte con...?

Oh pequeño no! No quiero el poder asi como asi, veras cariño tu pueblo es mas prospero en cuanto a cultivo se trata y mi pueblo necesita con urgencia eso - explico antes de que el Omega pensara mal - mi peis ayudara al tuyo con riquezas, impulsare la economía de este pais y le devolvere su antigua gloria

Yugi no podia creer lo que escuchaba, que Atem queria hacer que? Esto parecia ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero la mirada de Atem solo le transmitia seguridad y honestidad - muchas gracias - murmuro y sintio que lo hizo por toda su gente, quizá esto no seria tan malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy! Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historias!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Habia una parte de Yugi que de verdad no podia creerse que estaba sentado en el trono de la Reina junto a Atem, con la forma en que su padre le trataba no esperaba que esto sucediera. Siempre creyo que su padre se buscaria una manera de que el no tuviera ni voz ni voto en ningun tema, pero aqui estaba... Junto a un recien coronado Atem recibiendo bendiciones de un par de sacerdotes, uno vestido de forma extraña que vino junto a su ahora marido y otro de su propio reino.

Aunque Yugi no les estaba prestando atencion, el estaba aun absorviendo su nueva situacion. Era Reina de su amado hogar y si su ahora esposo se lo permitia podia ayudarle como siempre quizo, y bueno lo otro era que estaba casado con alguien que a penas conocia... Parecia ser buena gente, pero Yugi no queria poner sus esperanzas en el y que resultara ser un monstruo disfrazado.

Oye Yugi, estas bien? - preguntaron de pronto sobresaltando al Omega.

Ohh si, solo estaba pensando en tantas cosas - murmuro a su esposo sin quitar su vista del suelo, no queria incurir en la ira de este tan temprano en su relacion.

Hasta que de pronto tomaron su mento y subieron su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada amable de Atem - no bajes la mirada pequeño eres el Rey consorte de tu Reino y siempre debes de mantener tu mirada en alto, con orgullo Yugi

Pero soy un Omega, no se supone que los Omegas deben de mantener la mirada baja en respeto a sus maridos? - murmuro Yugi confundido.

Olvida toda esa porqueria que te enseñaron, de ahora en adelante seras tu mismo, eres un Omega si... Pero eso no te hace menos que nadie, mas bien nosotros los Alpha's deberiamos tratalos a ustedes con el mayor de los respetos, ustedes son los que nos dan el mayor regalo del mundo - susurro Atem con una sonrisa acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas del menor - ademas, munca he entendido a esos Alpha's que maltratan a los Omegas, debe ser que no tuvieron madre los malditos

Yugi solo pudo sonreir nerviosamente y encogerse de.hombros - Bueno... No se que decirte

No digas nada entonces pequeño, solo se libre - Atem le sonrio alegre por la bonita mirada que abquirio el Omega - quieres descanzar? Puedo llevarte a la habitacion si quieres pequeño

La pregunta hizo a Yugi recordarse de cierto pequeño detalle, era su noche de boda y debia responderle a Atem como su esposo... Cosa que le aterrorizo al instante, no se sentia para nada capaz de acostarse con el. Ni siquiera sabia si se sentia preparado pata hacerlo con Yami y a el lo amaba! - ehh... I-Irnos a la h-habitacion...?

Umm...? - Atem fruncio el ceño al notar como el pobre habia palidecido - dije algo malo?

Ehh... Tu... Y yo... No..? - el pobre Yugi ni siquiera tenia palabras para expresarse.

A lo que Atem tuvo que intentar adivinar que seria lo que puso al Omega en ese estado, aunque pronto se rindio - no entiendo que tienes pequeño, si no me hablas no puedo saber como ayudarte

Yugi se mordio el labio y volvio a mirar al suelo - T-Tu quieres q-que... N-Nosotros "eso" ahora?

... Eso...? - Atem parpadeo totalmente confundido, o bueno eso fue hasta que su cerebro parecio hacer click en la respuesta y se horrorizo el mismo - ohh no! Cuando decia llevarte a tu habitacion era llevarte a descanzar, incluso en cuartos separados si quieres pequeño, no te exigiria nada como eso jamas!

Ahh... Oka... Supongo que perdon por pensar mal - ahora Yugi se sentia bastante avergonzado y como un pervertido por haber pensado en ello.

No te preocupes, vamos a arreglar algo - Atem de pronto de levanto llamando la atencion de todos alrededor, pero este los ignoro a favor de ir hacia donde estaba el anciano abuelo de Yugi - señor, creo que Yugi esta algo cansado y voy a retirarme junto con el... Usted podria terminar de despachar a todos? Ya todo aqui termino

Ohh vale, anda entonces yo me encargo aqui y mucho cuidado con lo que le haces a mi nieto! - respondio el anciano haciendo reir a Atem por el comentario.

No se preocupe, cuidare de su nieto - con eso el Alpha regreso con Yugi y con una pequeña risita le levanto estilo nupcial.

Waaa...! - chillo sonrojado el pobre Omega - que haces!?

Solo te cargue para llevarte conmigo - dijo Atem sin detenerse hasta que entraron a una hermosa habitacion que Yugi no habia visto en su vida a pesar de haber pasado toda su vida en este palacio.

Wow! De donde salio este lugar? - pregunto el Omega en cuanto fue dejado delicadamente en la cama.

Es la habitacion de los Reyes Yugi, solo que no debes reconocerla ya que la acondicione para nosotros... Bueno si quieres quedarte aqui conmigo claro, si no acondicionare una habitación cerca - respondio enternecido por la carita asombrada del menor - te vayas o te quedes es igual, no te obligare a nada que no quieras o no te sientas preparado para ello

Esta bien... Me quedare aqui contigo Atem - total Yugi sabia que tenia que acostumbrarse al Alpha.

* * *

Ryou suspiro estando solo en su habitacion, ya habian pasado unos dias desde su "matrimonio" y nada habia cambiado. Con decir que Bakura ni siquiera se habia dignado a dirigirle una palabra, el buscando socializar al menos un poco habia salido de estas cuatro paredes que le volverian loco y se habia topado con el Alpha siendo totalmente ignorado.

Tres veces de la misma situacion hicieron a Ryou aburrirse de la situacion y no salir mas de las cuatro paredes de su habitacion para nada mas que lo estrictamente necesario, estaba loco de aburrimiento por estar encerrado pero... No conocia mucho el palacio donde ahora estaba y tampoco conocia a nadie mas que Malik y Marik, asi que... Esto era a lo que se habia resumido la vida de Ryou.

Sinceramente no muy distinta a la anterior donde preferia encerrarse en su habitacion a tratar con padre y solo su Nii venia a hacerle compañia, pero ahora no estaba su Nii y aunque Malik y Marik intentaban hacerle sentir bien donde estaba nada era igual al amoroso abrazo de su Nii. Le extrañaba tanto, ni siquiera le habia visto en la boda cuando penso que lo haria.

 _Seguro padre le mantuvo en casa para que no hiciera una tonteria_ \- penso Ryou mientras sonreia ligeramente pensando en su Nii apareciendo ese dia para asesinar a Bakura y robarse a la novia - _y no dudo que lo fuera logrado, Nii es mil veces mas fuerte y habil que ese Bakura-Baka_ \- para este punto medio deseaba que fuera pasado, asi al menos estaria con el unico que parecia quererlo en este mundo.

En otro lugar un Marik cargado de frustracion caminaba por los pasillos buscando a su amigo idiota, hasta que por fin le encontro como siempre practicando hechizos oscuros en la penunbra de su "santuario" - Bakura bastardo! A ti se te olvido que ahora estas casado y tienes a un Omega que cuidar!?

Tsk! No jodas mi paz ahora, por fin estaba consiguiendo el hechizo de sombras que llevo meses practicando - gruño el peliblanco mosqueado - asi que pierdete un rato y vuelve cuando lo consiga para presumirtelo

Marik con un tic debajo de su ojo quito el libro de manos de su amigo con brusquedad - iras a ver a TU Omega ahora, es un niño precioso al que estas dañando por pura terquedad

Aunque Bakura no parecia.estarle prestando demasiada atencion - Pues me vale, no queria a un esposo ahora y lo dije pero padre no me escucho

Y aqui el unico perjudicado es el, por tu sigues con tu vida de pendejo como si nada y tu padre se salio con la suya de casarte como siempre se sale con la suya, los dos estan como quieren y de bastardos sacaron a un niño de su casa por que los dos son un par de egoistas - gruño el rubio molesto - hablas que odias a tu padre por ser el bastardo que es, pero tu no te quedas atras, que diria tu madre si te viera!?

El peliblanco le miro con odio - No metas a madre en esto

Pues si la meto, porque te estas comportando igual de basura que Zork - grito un Marik ya arto, su amigo siempre fue asi de insufrible.... Pero ahora estaba mil veces peor - tu padre nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que fue muy tarde y no le importo porque es una mierda de persona, solo espero que tu no te des cuenta de lo que haces igual de tarde

Pero porque tengo que pagar yo por las estupideces de padre, no queria un esposo! - reclamo enfurruñado Bakura.

Y el no queria para nada venir, pero tuvo tanta opcion en el asunto como tu - recordo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - lastimosamente a los Omegas no se les toma muy en cuenta su opinion y tu padre no le importa para nada la opinion de nadie si se opone a su santa voluntad, asi que los dos estan en el mismo barco maldito y lo menos que puedes hacer es intentar hacerlo mas llevadero para ambos

Tsk! Vete al carajo Marik, estoy ocupado - Bakura se giro recuperando su libro para volver a su lugar como si nada fuera pasado

Cuando te volviste tan mierda como tu padre? - gruño el rubio girando sobre sus talones para largarse, estaba ya arto de intentar hablar con ese pendejo.

Bakura por su parte ignoro totalmente a su amigo, realmente esperaba que ese mocoso Omega se largara o algo asi para deshacerse de el. Ni siquiera le conocia, pero no queria hacerlo... Para que conocer algo que no queria? Esperaba que se artara y regresara con su familia exigiendo que lo liberaran de el, sentia que estaba funcionando... El niño ya casi ni se veia y solo era cuestion de tiempo para que se largara. 

Lastima para el que los dias pasaran aun mas y el niño no saliera corriendo de regreso con su familia, Bakura no sabia que demonios era lo que le retenia aqui... Demonios seguro que el niño debia tener un padre o una madre al cual volver! Que carajos hacia aqui aun!? Seguro no era el buen trato que recibia, Bakura sabia bien lo apatica y amargada que eran todos por aqui... Quien estaria feliz teniendo a Zork como Rey?

Los unicos aqui que no parecian haber perdido eso eran Marik y Malik, y por eso el atesoraba su amistad. Pero eso no explicaba que seguia haciendo el Omega aqui - _vere que tanto hace ese mocoso, quiza encuentre algo incriminatorio que me permita correrlo a su casa_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba a la habitacion que sabia era del Omega.

Se asomo por la puerta con el ceño fruncido detallando los alrededores igual de sosos y aburridos asi que no era una habitacion calida lo que le mantenia aqui, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el Omega no estaba en su rango de vision - _donde esta ese niño?_ \- penso asomandose un poco mas pero asegurandose de que no estaba visible.

Solo que en cuanto lo hizo sintio que su aliento quedo atorado en su garganta... Al parecer habia llegado en una especie de buen/mal momento, aun se decidia de cual de las dos. Y es que habia cachado al Omega quitandose el delicado vestido que llevaba, quedando casi desnudo ante los ojos atonitos de Bakura.

Que aunque no queria debia abmitir que ese niño estaba bueno, joder que le parta un rayo ese chico tenia el mejor cuerpo que el Alpha habia visto en un Omega. No era ni tan delgado como esos psicopatas que se mataban de hambre, ni tan gordo como para ser repulsivo.... Y esa lechosa e inmaculada piel, no parecia tener ni una sola marca que manche su delicado cuerpo. Tanto asi que Bakura se encontro fantaseando que paseaba sus manos por esa tersa piel, mordiendo y marcando ese cuerpo mientras le tomaba a su antojo... Y ese fue el momento en que Bakura se alejo del lugar como si fuera el infierno, no queria tener nada que ver con ese niño!

Pero pronto se encontro con que no podia controlarse y venia a ver al Omega desvestirse como el propio imbesil pervertido... Y tambien captando el muy importante punto de que ese niño no de iria por alguna razon, de alli que su mente se torciera en algo que no tenia perdon ni justificacion.

 _Si ese niño no se ira entonces que cumpla, es mi Omega no?_ \- penso con malicia relamiendose los labios mirando al inconciente chico colocandose una pijama de tela delgada y comoda - _si no se fue cuando pudo entonces que se aguante el pertenecerme_

Aun sin hacer ruido se colo detras del Omega y justo como un depredador atrapaba a su presa le abrazo por la cintura haciendole saltar - Q-Quien..?

Pues tu esposo, o esperabas a alguien mas? - murmuro olfateando con deleite el cuello blanquesino, el Omega no solo era hermoso si no que olia expectacular - umm...

B-Bakura? - tartamudeo nervioso al sentir su espalda pegada al pecho ajeno y ni siquiera queria pensar en la "cosa" contra su tracero - s-sueltame p-porfavor..

No - gruño jalandole para lanzarle a la cama - mas te vale quedarte quieto, eres mi Omega no? Entonces comportate como tal - ordeno subiendose sobre el sin importale las lagrimas asomandose ni los temblores de miedo.

* * *

Yugi habia pasado unos dias si bien no felices si muy tranquilo junto a Atem, el Alpha no le molestaba ni le presionaba para nada. Mas bien le veia poco ya que Atem estaba bastante enfocado en resolver los problemas del reino, pero cuando le veia se dedicaba enteramente a el cosa que le parecía a Yugi sumamente encantador.

Aunque habia algo que tenia estresado al pobre y era que Yami debia estar por volver, no estaba esperando para nada la conversa donde le diria que ahora estaba casado cuando meses antes estaban planeando tantas cosas tan felices. Todos esos pensamientos tenian al pobre con el corazon destrozado y cada vez mas deprimido, Atem era un Alpha maravilloso... Pero Yugi aun amaba a Yami, el era su amor de infancia y sacarlo de alli le seria extremadamente dificil.

Cuando supo que llego el panico le invadio, no supo que hacer mas que esconderse en la habitacion de Atem y el como un cobarde esperando que la tierra se lo tragara. Paso un dia completo sin querer salir de la habitacion hasta que suspiro y supo que no podia seguir asi, debia enfrentar a Yami y decirle la verdad aunque eso lo matara. Se levanto del rincon donde estuvo escondido y con una mirada decidida y nerviosa comenzo a buscar a Yami por le palacio, no le llevo mucho tiemo encontrarle, Yugi le conocia bien y sabia que estaba en la sala se entrenamiento a estas horas.

Yami! - llamo mordiendose el labio y agradeciendo que llego a la hora donde nadie mas estaba en el lugar.

Al instante recibio la atencipn de su amado que le lanzo una mirada extraña... Parecia dolido? Tambien molesto si Yugi lo analizaba bien - hola Yami, porque parece que...

Porque parece que, que!? Porque estoy molesto y desepcionado dices? - pregunto el Alpha con el ceño fruncido - sera porque me voy y cuando regreso me encuentro con la noticia de que estas casado? Y ni siquiera tienes la desencia de venir a hablarme tu mismo!

Y-Yami yo... Tenia miedo, no queria... y-yo no estaba.. N-Nada de esto era m-mi - tartamudeo Yugi al borde de las lagrimas - y-yo... Perdn! Padre dijo y no pude hacer nada...

Me lo imagine, por eso me envio a una mision estupidamente larga que sabia era inutil - gruño el tricolor vestido con una hermosa armadura - me envio a buscar una estupidez al otro lado del mundo casi cuando sabia que ni existia, sabia que yo evitaria todo este ridiculo

Y-Yami... De verdad que no era mi intencion lastimarte - murmuro Yugi entristecido.

No te preocupes, conseguire la forma de sacarte de esta no permitire que estes con un bastardo.. Quien sabe que clase de horrible persona te busco tu padre - dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido.

Atem no parece ser tan malo y... Ahora es el Rey, asi que porfavor... No te metas en problemas por mi, odiaria verte en problemas - pidio con mirada preocupada el Omega.

No te dejes engañar por el y tampoco te preocupes por mi, yo resolvere esto, tu eres mio y no permitire que otro te tenga - con eso un Yami desidido salio del lugar dejando al Omega extremadamente preocupado detras.

 _Ojala no hagas una locura Yami_ \- penso Yugi mordiendose el labio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo!
> 
> Ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Crees que Bakura recapacite en algun momento? - pregunto Malik a su Alpha con exprecion pensativa, era de mañana y ambos iban a desayunar en "familia".

Espero que si, no creo que consiga un Omega mejor que el con el caractercito de mierda que se gasta - gruño de mal humor - la vida le dio la respuesta a todos sus problemas y no hace mas que cagarla, mira que quiero golpearle

A Bakura siempre provoca golpearle - comento el Omega divertido - vamos a desayunar, mira que despues tenemos que recordarles a los sirvientes llevarle desayuno al pobre de Ryou

Marik rodo los ojos ante eso - No entiendo porque no se viene a desayunar con nosotros, no deberia aislarse solo porque Bakura sea un imbesil

Se siente incomodo, pero ya veras que cuando Bakura por fin se ubique en su tiempo y espacio le tendremos por alli alegrando este horrible lugar - despues de eso no pudieron decir nada mas al respecto ya que habian llegado al gran comedor y miraron a los unicos dos que estaban alli.

Bakura y su padre, Zork Necrophades. Un par de imbesiles a los ojos de los rubios, solo que uno mas basura que el otro y que lastimosamente eran familia. Bueno Zork no tenia ningun tipo se lazo sanguineo, solo politico y Bakura era primo de Malik por parte de madre... De alli que ambos se encontraran tan comodos en el lugar.

Buenos dias! - saludo Malik con una sonrisa y como cosa normal Zork hizo como si no existiera mientras que Bakura gruño en respuesta.

Marik ya se fuera largado con su Omega al reino que de hecho era suyo, pero eran amigos de Bakura y no quisieron dejarle solo en esta poqueria sin amor.... O bueno eso fue hasta que comenzo a volverse el imbesil que era ahora y seguian aqui solo por hacerle ver el imbesil que estaba siendo, y por supuesto por Ryou. Querian ver a su amigo feliz, pero el mismo se cagaba sus oportunidades de serlo.

Oye Bakura... Por que tu estas tan... No se, pareces extrañamente feliz - pregunto Marik se pronto mientras comian al notar la sonrisa extraña en su amigo.

Puuff por nada, oye padre! - dijo ignorando al rubio que le miro feo - quiero que el Omega que me conseguiste este conmigo ahora, diles a los sirvientes que lo muden a mi habitacion

..... Que...? - murmuraron ambos rubios perplejos.

Bien - gruño el hombre sin importarle mucho la situacion, y segundos despues el se levanto y se largo sin decirle nada mas a nadie.

Bakura... Porque quieres a Ryou contigo tan repentinamente!? - pregunto Marik con el ceño fruncido.

No querias que me hiciera responsable del niño? - pregunto el peliblanco arisco y se levanto ridiculamente parecido a su padre para irse tambien del lugar.

Malik ni siquiera habia confrontado a Bakura, el a penas escucho a su primo hablar tuvo el gran presentimiento de que todo esto se iria a la mierda pronto.... Por eso fue a revisar a Ryou lo mas rapido posible, deseando que su idiota primo no fuera hecho una estupidez.

Llego a la habitacion y toco la puerta por unos segundos pero nadie respondio, preocupado abrio la puerta para ver el extraño desastre dentro - _... Que raro, Ryou es bastante ordenado_ \- se dijo a si mismo con el ceño fruncido, camino con lentitud hacia la cama que era lo mas desordenado y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la sangre en las sabanas

Ryou! - llamo muy preocupado ahora, volvio a hacerlo dando vueltas por la habitacion. Hasta que de pronto un pequeño ruido, como un sollozo ahogado llamo su atencion. Con lentitud fue hasta el enorme armario y abrio la puerta con cautela, al instante solto un jadeo ahogado al ver a su amigo acurrucado en una esquina hecho una pequeña bola que se apretaba cada vez mas.

Ryou cariño, que paso? - pregunto Malik preocupado arrodillandose a su altura, ahora que estaba cerca podia escuchar como este sollozaba bajito pero con dolor - vamos Ry, hablame si?

Pero el otro Omega le ignoro, simplemente se acurruco aun mas sobre si mismo y parecio que queria fundirse en la madera de atras. Malik aun mas preocupado termino de sentarte y atrajo al mas pequeño hacia el - shhhiii... Vamos Ry, estoy contigo cariño - susurraba acariciando la espalda con suavidad, aun no podia ver que tenia su amigo ya que se aferraba a una gruesa sabana que cubria su cuerpo como si la su vida dependiera de ello.

Malik suspiro y continuo mimando al menor un rato mas, tenia que calmarle antes de poder hablar con el y eso no pareceria que sucederia pronto - .... Quiero a Nii..... Quiero a mi Nii-san! - chillo de pronto Ryou llorando aun mas fuerte - Nii-sama me cuida... Quiero a mi Nii!

Ehhh... Hablame de tu Nii-sama Ryou, tengo curiosidad por el - pidio Malik con una sonrisa suave, de alguna forma tenia que saber que sucedia con su amigo y si esto lo distraia un poco para hablar pues que asi sea.

Kefi-nii fue el unico que me cuido luego que madre y nee-san se fueran, es el unico que me quiere de verdad y no me hace daño - respondio contra su pecho.

Malik sonrio, el tambien tenia dos hermanos y sabia lo que era extrañarles... Aunque eso no venia al caso - Pero yo te quiero Ry y no te he hecho nada malo, verdad?

..... No.... - respondio despues de un rato y subio un poco la mirada - ..... No me has hecho daño, pero de verdad me quieres?

Claro que si! Como no quererte si pareces un adorable conejito - aseguro un sonriente Malik... Bueno sonriente por fuera, ahora que el peliblanco habia levantado la mirada podia ver algunos chupones violentos cubriendo su cuello, tenia miedo de saber que le habia pasado a su pobre amigo para que este en este estado.

.... Pareciera que no muchos me quieren... Padre no me queria... Aqui tampoco me quieren, aqui solo... - la voz del peliblanco se quebro y Malik se apresuro a hacer algo antes de que volviera a ponerse histerico.

Nee! Ry, que tal si nos levantamos de aqui? Es incomodo estar en un armario - pidio Malik con una sonrisa suave mientras acariciaba los desordenados mechones de su amigo.

... P-Pero... Me dolera, no quiero que me duela otra vez... Aqui estoy bien Malik - susurro encogiendose de nuevo

El rubio suspiro e iba a decir algo cuando se escucho la puerta de la habitacion abrirse de pronto haciendo que Ryou soltara un chillido de miedo ahogado - Malik! Ryou! Estan aqui? - dijeron y el Omega rubio reconocio a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Por aqui Marik! - llamo Malik abrazando a su amigo que habia comenzado a tembpar ligeramente.

Y que demonios hacen....? - Marik se detuvo al abrir la puerta y ver la escena - ..... Que paso Malik?

Aun no he logrado averiguar nada asi que no me preguntes - aunque el Omega rubio dijo aquello su mirada contaba mucho que no diria por el bien de su amigo transtornado - me ayudarias a sacar a Ryou de aqui?

Vale - asintio el Alpha pero no pudo dar un paso mas cerca sin que Ryou se aferrar a Malik y comenzara a temblar con fuerza.   
No quiero que me toque Malik... E-El es un Alpha y... - susurro y no noto que en sus movimientos erraticos dejo caer una parte de la sabana dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros y parte del pecho.

Malik ahogo un gemido horrorizado y Marik juraria que nunca tuvo tantas ganas de hacer correr sangre, en el hombro desnudo del peliblanco podia verse un violento mordisco y la cantidad de chupone que cubrian la piel no dejaba dudas de lo que habia ocurrido. Pero ninguno de los dos diria nada, al menos no ahora - Ry, yo no soy malo, no te hare nada malo te lo prometo - susurro Marik con una delicadeza impropia de el mientras se arrodillaba con lentitud.

.... P-Pero... - susurro el peliblanco mirandole con miedo.   
Nee Ry! Si Marik te hace algo juro golpearle, pero el es un buen Alpha - dijo Malik sonriendo.

Aunque Ryou le miro con los ojos muy abiertos - Eres un Omega, si le golpeas podria lastimarte y no quiero que te lastime

Yo nunca lastimaria a Malik y a quien se le ocurra intentarle pues... El sabe defenderse bastante bien - Marik sonrio y se acerco un poco mas - confiarias en mi? Juro por mi honor no lastimarte

Por un rato Ryou no dijo nada, parecia pensarlo detenidamente hasta que asintio nerviosamente. Marik sonrio y delicadamente levanto en sus brazos al Omega tembloroso para sacarle del pequeño lugar - preparale un baño Malik, seguro que quieres lavarte verdad Ry? - Marik miro al peliblanco ahora acurrucado sobre la cama asentir rapidamente.

Te duele algo Ry? - pregunto el Alpha en voz baja cuando su Omega se habia ido a hacer lo dicho.

.... Si... Me duele todo... - respondio mordiendose el labio con una voz muy parecida a la de un niño pequeño y herido - quiero a Nii

Ummm... Podria hacer que suceda - Marik sonrio y en sus manos comensaron a aparecer chipazos de magia haciendo que los ojitos de Ryou brillaran encantados - te gusta la magia?

Si... Nii-sama siempre me hacia trucos divertidos y quizo enseñarme, pero padre siempre dijo que la magia no era para Omegas y nunca me dejo aprender - murmuro el peliblanci jugando con sus deditos

Eso es una estupidez, Malik sabe magia y es un Omega... Incluso le patea el culo a Bakura algunas veces - gruño el Alpha de mal humor

... Supongo que Malik tuvo suerte, tiene un buen Alpha que le cuida y una familia que quizo enseñarle - comento Ryou con los ojitos humedecidos

Nee! Mira esto - llamo Marik sin nada de ganas de ver a Ryou triste de nuevo, con su mano cargada de magia comenzo a dibujar con su dedo en las sabanas una especie de pentagrama. Ryou maravillado veia como el dedo parecia tener una especie de tinta morada que pintaba magicamente en el aire, en cuanto cerro el hechizo la palma de la mano del Alpha fue puesta en el centro y con un chispazo de magia el pentagrama comenzo a brillar.

El peliblanco miraba como un niño curioso el brillo mientras esperaba a ver que sucederia, de pronto escucho una especie de gruñido y el pentagrama se hizo muchisimo mas grande. El pentagrama se hizo un agujero negro y de el emergio una criatura parecida a un lobo que miro a Ryou con atencion - el es Nefatu, mi familiar y le gustan bastante los Omegas

Ryou sonrio suavemente y acaricio a la criatura, esta le olfateo un poco y no tardo en acurrucarse mimosamente contra el Omega - jejeje me haces cosquillas! - rio divertido por las lamidas cariñosas que le daba el animal.

Tienes algo de tu hermano? El podria ayudarte a buscarlo y traerlo aqui - dijo el Alpha con una sonrisa

De verdad? Yay! - el Omega alegre dio un pequeño brinquito en su lugar, pero hizo una mueca cuando sus caderas doloridas protestaron ante el movimiento - ummm... Duele

Ahorita le digo a Malik que haga algo con esos dolores - Marik mataria a Bakura, de eso no habia duda - ven, vamos a bañarte

* * *

Yugi suspiro caminando mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, Atem por alguna razon le habia llamado para que le acompañara a la junta con los consejeros y el no queria hacerle el feo de rechazarle. El no sabia que haria alli pero igual le acompañaria - hola Atem-san, como estas? - saludo en cuanto llego y miro al Alpha parado en la puerta como esperandole.

No me llames "Atem-san", solo Atem estamos casados no? - dijo el moreno con una suave sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor - te lo he dicho pequeño, no necesito todo ese respeto

Ohh.. Vale... - Yugi sentia que nunca se acostumbraria a un Alpha que no queria ser tratado de esa forma respetuosa por el, incluso a Yami le gustaba de ciertis tratos aduladores de su parte a pesar de que siempre fue el Alpha mas amable que conocio luego de su abuelo y ahora Atem... - ehhh... Porque queria que viniera Atem-sa... Atem?

El Alpha se rio ante el desliz, Yugi le parecia tan adorable - eres "Reina"... Aunque personalmente a mi me gusta llamar a los Omegas masculinos con tu titulo Rey Consorte, no eres una niña... O si? - dijo Atem mirando divertido como el Omega se sonrojo - bueno... Como gobernante junto conmigo deberia estar al tanto de lo que sucede, es tu Reino de todas maneras

Tu piensas eso? - pregunto Yugi perplejo - eres el primero que conozco que cree eso, normalmente los Omegas por aqui simplemente estan para... Complacer por decirlo de una forma amable, y lo Alpha's mas liberales simplemente les dejan que manejen ciertas cuestiones de palacio

Eso es una estupidez, es mas mi madre es una parte muy importante del gobierno... Padre se encargaba de la parte economica y militar, mientras Madre le ayuda en la parte social - explico el moreno con el ceño fruncido - mi amiga Mana es otra Omega y maneja junto con mi mejor amigo Mahado la parte de los hechiceros, y aunque Mana es algo desastroza hace bien su trabajo

Yugi parpadeo - ...... Se verdad una Omega hace magia? Siempre quise aprender, pero el abuelo por una enfermedad no puede usar demasiada magia y era el unico dispuesto a enseñarme

Ummm... Pondre en mi agenda enseñarte - aseguro Atem sonriendo ante la mirada ilusionada del menor - y tambien tengo que llevarte a mi casa, madre seguro te amara y tambien Mana... Aunque con lo travieza que es umm.. Con ella de amiga no te aburres te lo aseguro

Yugi sonrio entre encantado y nervioso, esperaba que de verdad la familia de su esposo le quisiera - pero que estamos haciendo aqui? Ven vamos a la reunion - llamo Atem y puso su brazo en jarra para que el Omega la tomara, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

Atem cambio su expresion a otra mas seria cuando abrio la puerta del salon, Yugi se cohibio un poco cuando miro la enorme mesa llena de Alpha's, nunca se habia imaginado que entraria a un lugar tan importante como este - que hace el Omega aqui!? - gruño su padre en cuanto le vio.

Es el Rey Consorte de aqui y tiene todo el derecho - dijo Atem con firmeza rapidamente.

Aunque el tipo no parecia aun satisfecho - Aqui no se permiten Omegas, no se ni para que lo tragiste, dudo mucho que haga algo util

Pues te sorprenderias de lo muy util que son los Omegas, total tampoco es que nosotros seamos muy utiles totalmente - gruño Atem sentandose en su lugar despues de asegurarse que Yugi tenia un asiento comodo y propio - solo nos hemos sentado como idiotas a discutir sin llegar a nada, quizas una cara nueva y fresca sea la solucion... Y si no decidire por mi cuenta

Usted no puede hacer eso! - bramo un anciano, Atem que ya habia tenido el infortunio de pasar tiempo con estas "momias" sabia que apoyaba al bastardo padre de Yugi.

Soy el Rey, ustedes estan para aconsejarme simplemente pero si veo que sus consejos no son los correctos puedo ignorarlos - dijo el moreno sin una pizca de remordimientos

Atem... Porque discuten? - pregunto Yugi en voz baja y cohibida.

Los Omegas no hablan cuando... - el padre de Yugi no pudo continuar, la mira que Atem le lanzo podria congelar al infierno.

Yugi puede interrumpir cuando sea y mejor acostumbrate, vendra a todas las reuniones como mi compañero que es - Atem se giro hacia Yugi sin importarle el hombre enojado detras - estamos discutiendo sobre las tazas de impuesto a los pobladores, a mi parecer ridiculamente altos y los quiero bajar para no empobrecer mas a las personas pero estos se niegan

Porque se niegan? - volvio a preguntar Yugi frunciendo el ceño.

Porque supuestamente los necesitamos, pero no creo que lo hagamos si abministramos mejor los recursos podemos bajar los impuestos y los pobladores podran vivir mejor - explico el Alpha mirando a los ancianos frustrado - tu crees que necesitemos la cantidad de impuestos que recibimos?

Ehh... Pienso que deberiamos cobrar impuestos justos, lo necesario para mantener el Reino funcionando pero no tanto como para ahorcar al pueblo - dijo Yugi cohibido.

Exacto, creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos - Atem asintio sonriendo - voy a evaluar con tu abuelo esto y despues vendre a informarle a todos lo que decidi

Y sin importarle las miradas perplejas de todos se levanto y ayudo a Yugi a levantarse - se levanta la sesion, nos veremos despues y que pasen buenos dias...

* * *

**Asi es la criatura que invoco Marik ;3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno!! Esto ha sido todo por hoy  
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi suspiro mirando a Atem sentado en su escritorio dentro de la habitacion, el moreno ya se habia reunido con su abuelo y entre ambos habian estado sacando cuentas para llegar a una taza de impuestos justos. Pero como el Omega ya se habia dado cuenta, Atem era incansable en aquello de ser justo con el pueblo y ahora estaba revisando todas las leyes. Arreglando las que ya estaban, eliminando sin remordimientos las estupidas y por supuesto redactando nuevas que a su parecer eran muy necesarias.

Millones de leyes y ni una que proteja a los Omegas, odio estas cosas - gruño el Alpha de pronto sobresaltando al menor - no puedo con una sociedad tan machista, yo como Alpha no veo necesaria tanta represion...

Yugi parpadeo sin saber que decir, aunque si llego a su mente una historia que su abuelo le dijo una vez - abuelo intento cambiar hace mucho tiempo esas leyes, pero los Alpha's nobles del reino se infartaron y al final no pudo hacer nada para mantener la paz...

Bueno, voy a cambiar algunas cosas por aqui quieran o no - dijo Atem seguro - los Omegas merecen mas derechos que esto

Bueno, tendras que batallar mucho con los Alpha's de aqui por ello - recordo el menor con una mirada preocupada.

Llamare a mi primo para que trate con ellos, Seto esta mas que capacitado para mandarles al carajo - Atem sonrio imaginando la escena, nunca sabrian que les golpeo - tambien deberia organizar un viaje a mi tierra, eres el Rey Consorte de alli tambien Yugi... Y no quiero recargar a Madre y a Mahado de trabajo, un Rey debe acerse cargo de su pueblo, no dejarle el trabajo a otro 

... Ehh... Estas seguro que quieres llevarme? - pregunto Yugi en voz baja, el sentia que solo sabia sonreir y verse bonito para su Alpha... Y al parecer los Omegas en la region de Atem hacian muchisimo mas que eso, no queria ir para solo ser el hazme reir del lugar y avergonzar al Alpha.

Claro! Porque no te llevaria? Eres una lindura y madre seguro te amara, ni se diga de mis amigos - aseguro Atem sonriendole amablemente.

Pero no soy muy util, para lo unico que sirvo es para lucir bonito - abmitio el menor con expresion deprimida.

Si eres util y lo que no sabes siempre puedes aprenderlo, madre es muy amable - tranquilizo el moreno levantandose de donde estaba para sentarse junto al Omega y atraerlo a su regazo - no creas que eres inutil nunca pequeño, eres muy importante... Solo que no te han dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo

Los ojitos amatistas se aguaron un poco al escuchar eso, nunca se habia sentido tan mimado o amado por alguien, sacando a su abuelo claro - _y eso que Atem no me ama, solo es asi de amable conmigo porque es asi..._ \- penso mirando directamente los encantadores ojos de su Alpha - _ha sido tan bueno conmigo... Nunca me ha obligado a nada y no parece que lo hara nunca_

Por su parte Atem tambien miraba fijamente al adorable Omega en su regazo, debia abmitir que Yugi era el mejor Omega que tenia la dicha de conocer. Siempre sonriendo, siempre amable, siempre alli para cualquiera... Debia trabajar mucho en la autoestima del menor, pero eso no era un problema para Atem, mas bien amaba ver su carita sonrojada cuando eso sucedia - quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo? Por el pueblo quiero decir, aun no he tenido el placer de conocer este lugar y espero conocerlo con tu ayuda

Ohh... Vale - asintio el Omega con una sonrisita timida - deja y me cambio a algo mas apropiado

Atem asintio y espero que el Omega se arreglara, despues de unos minutos salio con un hermoso vestido amatistas con algunos detalles en pedreria. No podia negar que el menor se veia encantador, pero aun asi fruncio el ceo un poco perdido en sus pensamientos... Sin darse cuenta de la expresion preocupada de Yugi - me veo mal?

Ohh no! No es que te veas mal, es solo que... - se apresuro a decir Atem al ver como el pobre parecia comenzar a deprimirse - siempre te veo con vestido y no se, no te gustaria usar algo menos femenino y comodo para tu cuerpo? Conozco un buen diseñador que tiene una amplia variedad de ropa especialmente diseñada para los Omegas masculinos

..... Nunca lo habia pensado, padre siempre me dice que una princesa se viste asi - respondio Yugi con una mirada pensativa - no es muy comoda esta ropa, pero me he acostumbrado

Primero no eres una princesa, eres un principe y un Rey... Ser Omega no cambia tu genero - Atem no podia creer las tonterias que metieron en esa adorable cabecita - tampoco es que como te vistas cambia algo, si debes verte elegante, pero no solo en un vestido te ves bien pequeño

Yugi se encogio de hombros sin saber que decir - umm... Otra razon mas para llevarte a casa, una visita al modista esta en la lista y asi pruebas algo mas que vestidos - dijo el Alpha levantandose y tomando la mano del Omega para guiarle fuera de la habitacion

* * *

Bakura ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando Marik le dio su bien merecido golpe que le dejo adolorido en el suelo - Marik! Que demo...!?

Como pudiste violar al niño!? - rugio el rubio furioso - el no te hizo nada, ni siquiera salia de su habitacion maldita sea!

Bakura se medio levanto y le miro con fastidio - ..... Es mi esposo no? Seguro le gusto y.... - no le dejaron continuar antes de que otra patada fuera puesta en sus costillas.

Le gusto maldito imbesil!? De verdad crees que el disfruto de la cochinada que le hiciste!? - grito Marik incredulo - te molestaste en hacerlo disfrutar al menos un poco!? Porque, por lo que vi ni eso tuviste la desencia de hacer!

Es un Omega, esta... - Bakura sabiamente no termino su comentario, si las miradas mataran el ya abria muerto gracias a la mirada que le arrojo el rubio.

Los Omegas no solo estan para que se los metas imbesil asqueroso - gruño Marik sumamente enojado con el otro - veo que Zork termino de lavarte la cabeza con todo y mis esfuerzos por impedirlo, si veo que vuelves a hacerle daño a Ryou no respondo por mis actos Bakura

Con eso el rubio salio del lugar sumamente furioso, ya no queria tratar mas con el peliblanco... De verdad que no podia creer lo mucho que habia cambiado, o derrepente siempre fue asi pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Sea como sea Marik estaba muy desepcionado de su amigo, esperaba que el hermano del Omega fuera tan bueno como el niño lo pintaba y le diera su merecido a Bakura.

Sobre el suelo volvio a dibujar el pentagrama e invoco a su Familiar - ya sabes lo que tienes que buscar no? - pregunto con seriedad a la criatura que asintio rapidamente, Marik sonrio y amarro una carta bien protegida a la pata del animal - bien, quiero que le encuentres lo mas pronti posible y le traigas hacia aqui, mira que hay un pequeño Omega que le necesita

El pecho del extraño canino se cuadro y ladro para desaparecer entre las sombras del castillo, Marik sonrio para si mismo... Algo le decia que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que el infierno se desatara sobre todo esto...

* * *

Debo abmitir que tienes un Reino muy bonito Yugi, solo algo desconfiado y temeroso - comento Atem luego que habian regresado de su pequeño paseo.

No tenia problemas para analizar el porque las personas estaban tan desconfiadas por todo, el Rey anterior no debia inspirarles mucho cariño que se diga y tenian el temor de que el fuera igual - me gusta, aunque debemos impulsar el comercio... Ummm... Tengo algunos conocidos con los que podria negociar, tengo algo de tiempo sin tratarles pero no creo que se nieguen

Yugi estaba escuchando sus divagaciones en silencio, bueno mas bien adormilado... Como no estarlo cuando estaba en la cama currucado junto a Atem y este mimaba sus cabellos con suavidad? - ... Ummm... Quienes son esos conocidos? - murmuro solo para no ser grocero, no queria que Atem pensara que estaba hablando solo.

Ehh... Tampoco es seguro pequeño, ya que tanto como conocidos no son... Solo jugue un par de veces con el hijo mayor, recuerdo se llamaba Akefia - respondio con algo de verguenza - pero si le propongo a su familia un buen trato no creo que se nieguen

Atem escucho un pequeño ruidito y miro al Omega acostado en su pecho, casi quedandose dormido - jejeje veo que estas cansado pequeño, si quieres duermete

Ummm eres comodo Atem, me gusta estar contigo - susurro Yugi demasiado adormilado para darse cuenta realmente de lo que decia, sus ojitos se cerraron poco a poco y cayo en el mundo de los sueños comodamente acurrucado contra el pecho de su Alpha.

Atem sonrio enternecido por la adorable personalidad del menor - a mi tambien me gusta mucho estar contigo pequeño Omega... - no paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño se le transmitiera y comenzara a bostezar repetidamente, pronto se estaba acomodando mejor sin molestar al menor y el mismo cayo en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Tsk! Mira que ese imbesil venir a golpearme - gruño Bakura para si mismo caminando por los pasillos, bueno casi arrastrandose mejor dicho - que no se ha dado cuenta que es medio bestia!? 

Penosamente llego a su habitacion y eso fue lo unico que pudo hacer, solo abrir la puerta de golpe y dar unos cuantos pasos dentro antes de caer desplomado dolorosamente. Gimio y no se movio de donde estaba, esperaria recuperar sus fuerzas y luego veria que carajos haria por si mismo. En otros tiempos habria confiado en que al menos Malik viniera a ver si estaba vivo, pero si Marik estaba furioso ni queria saber como estaba Malik... El valoraba su vida y su hombria, muchas gracias.

En medio de su dolor no se dio cuenta de la nueva adicion a su habitacion que aterrorizado se escondia debajo de la cama... El pobre de Ryou despues de que estaba un poco mas tranquilo y siendo mimado por los dos unicos amigos que tenia fue arrastrado sin piedad a este lugar por un par de sirvientes, ni siquiera le dieron explicaciones reales... Simplemente le dijeron que por orden del Amo Zork, tenia que ir hacia la habitacion del joven heredero.

Estaba de mas decir que eso mato toda la tranquilidad que Malik y Marik habia logrado meter en su mente, desde que fue dejado aqui no habia hecho nada mas que temblar y rogar a cualquier dios que quisiera escuchar que Bakura no lo lastimara mas. No creia poder resistie otro "ataque" de Bakura sin que todo el se volviera trizas, por ello fue que en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe se escondio aterrorizado debajo de la cama. 

Temblaba como una hoja y ya esperaba a Bakura buscandole a los gritos, pero cuando paso un rato y solo escuchaba gemidos de dolor salio de su escondite con lentitud. Se congelo cuando miro a Bakura tirado cerca de la entrada, primero penso en volver debajo de la cama para hacerse la bolita mas pequeña que podia... Pero cuando volvio a escuchar un gemido y se quedo quieto dandose cuenta que era Bakura quien gemia - _..... Que le abra pasado?_ \- se pregunto sin moverse.

Se quedo alli... Sopesando sus opciones, casi podia escuchar una vocesita en su cabeza... Sospechozamente parecida la de su Nii-san gritarle "Deja a esa basura alli, que sufra" y otra mas suave, mas como el que se preguntaba si debia ayudarle. Se mordio el labio totalmente confundido, debia ayudarle o no? A su Nii le gustaba que le ayudara, pero el era su Nii...

Al final suspiro y con lentitud se acerco, se mordio el labio cuando noto que Bakura estaba de hecho despierto - B-Bakura... Hay a-algo que pueda h-hacer para ayudarte? - pregunto en un susurri temeroso.

Tsk! No molestes mocoso, que demonios es lo que haces...? - el peliblanco se detuvo... El mismo fue el que mando a traer al niño a su habitacion y momento... El Omega queria ayudarle? A el!?

Ryou se encogio sobre si mismo en cuanto escucho el grito, el solo queria ayudarle.... "Te dije que dejaras a ese bastardo sufriendo, no vale la pena tu tiempo"... Y alli estaba, la voz frustrada y desepcionada de su Nii. Ni en su cabeza podia evitar desepcionar a su Nii, siempre tan tonto, tan idiota solo para que todos sus intentos fueran inutiles... - _"Quiza deba dejar de intentarlo y ser lo que otros quieren que sea"_

No dijiste que querias ayudarme mocoso!? - dijo Bakura frustrado al ver a Ryou mirar como ido al suelo - mueve y ayudame a llegar a la cama entonces!

Ryou miro al Alpha con su mirada algo apagada - ...... Si.... - susurro poniendose en pie aunque su cuerpo aun dolorido protesto y ayudo a levantar al peliblanco Alpha ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le ordenaba patear al otro justo donde le dolia. A duras penas ambos llegaron a la cama y el Omega dejo caer sin mucho cuidado al otro sobre la cama - ouch! Joder, Marik pega como bestia - gimio acomodandose.

Bakura suspiro y se dejo caer derrotado a la cama, se tapo los ojos y se abmitio a si mismo que quiza si merecia cada uno de los golpes que Marik le dio. Violar al Omega pudo no ser una idea brillante, podria haber esperado a su celo y ni se abria dado demasiada cuenta.... No esa tampoco era una buena idea, algo le decia que la paliza le abria caido de igual forma.

Destapo su rostro con un gemido hastiado y mando al carajo sus pensamientos, giro la cabeza y vio al Omega alli un poco lejos de la cama mirandole con una extraña atencion... Fruncio el ceño notando por primera vez que el niño parecia algo... No se diferente - oye niño, ven aqui! - ordeno queriendo que se acercara.

Me llamo Ryou - Bakura sinceramente no esperaba el tono seco y cortante con el que le dijo aquello - nunca ni una sola vez me llamas por Mi nombre

......... - por alguna extraña razon las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, pero Bakura fruncio el ceño y ordeno un poco mas fuerte... Casi asegurandose de usar voz en el menor - te dije que vinieras aqui!

Ryou bufo pero aun asi se sento en el borde de la cama algo alejado del Alpha y le miro aun de esa forma que a Bakura le parecia tan.... Bizarra, como si no le perteneciera o no debia estar alli. Con el ceño fruncido se sento ignorando el dolor en sus costillas y tomo el menton del Omega casi en una imitacion de la primera vez que le vio, solo que ahora Bakura sentia que no miraba a la misma persona.

La primera vez habian estado brillando de un suave y lindo azul grisaceo, con un toque de miedo, timidez, nerviosismo e inocencia. Muy en su interior le habian parecido lindo esos ojos, pero ahora... Ahora le parecian menos brillantes, como si una parte se fuera apagado y Bakura no entendia el sentimiento que el mismo tenian al darse cuenta de que posiblemente era su culpa. Bueno suya y de esta maldita tierra que parecia tragarse la luz de todo lo que la habitaba, ya lo habia visto de primera mano antes.

Aquel sentimiento no hizo mas que burbujear como el acido en sus entrañas y no se le ocurrio hacer otra cosa que empujar bruscamente al culpable de todo eso fuera de la cama - no me molestes mas! - grito volviendo a acostarse con aquel acido burbujeando aun mas dentro de el.

Ryou desde el suelo no hizo mucho por levantarse, no sentia que tenia ni fuerzas ni ganas para eso - _.... Si.. Porque yo soy siempre el que molesto .._

* * *

Despues de una merecida siesta Atem se levantaba y miraba al Omega acurrucado en su pecho aun dormido, se enternecio al instante pero suspiro cuando recordo que tenia que llamar a su primo para que viniera a ayudarle. Con cuidado se levanto y acomodo sus ropas, recogio algunas cosas y mirando con una sonrisa al Omega salio de la habitacion.

El moreno ni siquiera habia terminado de cruzar el pasillo cuando sintio una sensacion extraña recoriendole, era como un frio recoriendole y congelando su misma alma dolorosamente. Solo alcanzo a gemir con incomodida antes de sentir que su mismo nucleo se congelaba y comenzara a caer... Sin notar la sombra mirando toda la escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3
> 
> Aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Llevaba solo unos pocoso meses sin su Ryou y Akefia sentia que moriria, extrañaba su sonrisa, su inocencia, su cariño... No veia la hora de que sus planes se llevaran a cabo y por fin recuperarle - _y una vez que te tenga hermanito, juralo... Nunca voy a dejarte ir_

El ya tenia un plan para poder recuperar a su pequeño Omega, solo estaba esperando que ciertas cosas cayeran en su lugar y su Hermanito regresaria con el. Despues veria como haria para que el menor accediera con alegria a ser mas que su hermano menor.... Mientras tanto se encargaba de mantener un perfil bajo, que no se vieran sus planes hasta que fueran demasiado tarde

Un dia mientras entrenaba su magia fue interrumpido por una criatura curiosa, parecida a un lobo que le miraba directamente - _que extraño.... Para que alguien me enviaria a su familiar? Y no es precisamente alguien que conozca..._ \- penso el moreno con el ceño fruncido, la criatura se acerco y Akefia se agacho para recibirla - bien.... Que quieres y a quien perteneces?

La criatura parecida a un lobo se acerco y mostro en su pata que tenia una especie de pergamino, Akefia curioso la desenrredo y su interez se animo cuando leyo el nombre de su hermanito al principio.... Aunque cuando termino de leer su cara se agrio completamente y una mirada de profundo odio se instalo en sus ojos - _je! Tal parece que tendre que acelerar mis planes, mi hermanito hermoso me necesita_

* * *

Bakura suspiro aburrido mientras andaba por los pasillos del palacio, debia abmitir que extrañaba andar con su primo y el esposo de este. Ambos le habian quitado la palabra al punto de no querer verlo ni en pintura despues de lo que le hizo al Omega, asi que su vida se resumia ahora a andar por los pasillos y "entrenar" solo siempre - _maldito sea el dia en que tragiste a ese niño padre_

Hoy habia salido temprano de su sesion de entrenamiento, definitivamente no podia concentrarsr en lo que hacia cuando tanta porqueria sucedia en su vida. Asi que iba a su habitacion a... Ni siquiera el sabia, el Omega que ahora estaba basicamente adornando su habitacion bien podia no estar con lo mucho que su presencia se sentia. El niño no hacia mas que hacerse una pequeña bola y de alli no parecia ni respirar, no hablaba ni se movia y a veces Bakura se preguntaba si debia picarle con algo para ver si de hecho estaba vivo.

Abrio la puerta de su habitacion y miro aburrido su entorno - _joder necesito un pasatiempo co_ _n urgencia_ \- penso de mal humor. Entro enfurruñado en el lugar y parpadeo cuando a su nariz llego un delicioso aroma dulzon, no parecia ser nada que fuera olfateado antes... Como una especie de flor por descubrir bañada con el fresco rocio de la madrugada, era tan tenue pero encendia tanto los instintos de Bakuea que ni dudaba de lo que era - _joder... Solo esto me faltaba, que el Omega entrara en celo_ \- penso con un gemido interno.

En el palacio estaba seguro que no habia ninguna posion o alguien que supiera algun hechizo para suprimir el celo en los Omegas, salvo Malik y Marik claro..... Pero Bakura no iba a ir a buscarles a ellos para ver sus miradas frias, el veria como resolver solo. Por ahora solo saciaria su curiosidad por una cosa. Con cautela camino hasta donde estaba el Omega acurrucado y levanto la sabana que le cubria, parpadeo confundido cuando le vio profundamente dormido - _ummm... Tal parece que el proceso de celo esta comenzando mientras el duerme, con razon no ha hecho algo para esconderse_

Miro la cara serena del Omega un poco embelezado, debia abmitir que era mucho mas bonito asi que todo nervioso - _como abria sido que esa vez me correspondiera? Que el me abrazara y gimiera en vez de alejarse y gritar..._ \- se pregunto brevemente mientras seguia mirando al bonito Omega - _como sera cuando sonrie? Nunca lo he visto reirse... Bueno realmente no lo he visto hacer muchas cosas_

Y ahora que lo pensaba era triste que nunca lo fuera visto reirse o sonreir siquiera, el no sabia mucho de Omegas pero... Se suponia que las personas debian reirse al menos un poco. Bakura suspiro sintiendo ese acido en la boca de su estomago que no abmitiria era la culpa, si el fuera hecho las cosas diferentes seguro que su vida ahora seria distinta.... Casi podia escuchar la voz gruño de Marik gritarle "Te lo dije!" y se rio con sequedad - _ni siquiera en mi mente el psicopata me deja en paz_

Con una mirada extraña rodeo la cama y se acosto al otro la del Omega, mordiendose el labio y con un cuidado de no despertar al menor le movio hasta dejarle acostado en su pecho - _.... Marik siempre dijo que amaba cuando su amante se recostaba contra el, que podia sentir todo el amor y deseo que Malik tenia por el... Esto no es ni de cerca lo mismo pero.... Si finjo por un segundo quiza pueda sentir eso que dice Marik..._

Bakura cerro los ojos e imagino por un largo rato que Ryou mismo era el que se arrecosto se forma mimosa en su pecho, que le decia que le queria y que... Le perdonaba por todo lo que le hizo. Abrio lo ojos de golpe cuando ese ultimo pensamiento llego y sonrio con desden - _.... Si Bakura es genial, te perdona asi como asi despues de haber sido un bastardo... Sigue soñando pendejo_

La verdad sea dicha el nunca quiso casarse con nadie aun, no era precisamente por Ryou su actitud... Era por el hecho de que siempre le imponian cosas y queria salirse con la suya con al menos esto, pero su padre una vez que decidia algo no daba su brazo a torcer... Entonces decidio no tener nada que ver con el Omega para que este se artara y se largara con su familia dañando lo que sea que su padre planeara, pero el niño no se fue por alguna razon y se frustro.

Lo que le hizo esa noche fue un impulso... Impulso nacido porque el niño le habia gustado, desde el inicio de hecho que le gustaba. Pero aun asi... Algo como casarse no deberia ser decision de los demas, solo de Ryou y el mismo. Pero nadie les presto atencion, su padre bien gracias y Marik solo le precionaba a resignarse cosa que no hacia mas que hervirle mas la sangre... El no era de los que se resignaban!

Y ahora estaban aqui, Bakura sin saber que carajos hacer y a quien demonios recurir para solucionar todos los lios en los que estaba. Miro el hombro descubierto del menor un mordisco suyo que aun no se habia borrado y que no se borraria, al parecer sin darse cuenta habia marcado al menor.

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba hasta que el cuerpecito junto a el comenzo a sacudirse y gemir, Bakura abrio bien grande sus ojos cuando recordo aquel olor dulzon en el ambiente... Se le habia pasado totalmente que Ryou estaba entrando en celo! Y para colmo el niño estaba despertando. Congelado en su lugar miro los apagados ojos abrirse esperando cualquier cosa, de nuevo Bakura sintio aquella sensacion de acido sus entrañas cuando sintio el cuerpecito temblar y los ojos llenarse de miedo.

Oye Ryou! No voy a hacerte daño, yo... - mierda Bakura no entendia que tan dificil era para el soltar un "diculpame", casi podia sentir el nudo en la garganta que impedia sus palabras - Ryou no era...

Un gemido que hizo a sus instintos erizarse le detuvo y miro que el Omega por fin se habia dado cuenta de su estado, cosa que hizo alejarse al menor como si el contacto le quemara - q-que haces a-aqui a-ahora!? Viniste a-a aprovecharte d-de mi de nuevo!

No! No quiero hacerte nada! Yo solo... - ambos se estremecieron cuando el celo del Omega aumento de intencidad, Bakura se mordio el labio intentando controlarse de saltarle encima al menor... Ese olor le estaba volviendo loco!

Anda has lo que quieras! Total... Para eso es lo unico que sirvo verdad!? - grito Ryou con la lagrimas ya asomandose y Bakura se sintio como la peor escoria del mundo - solo estoy para eso... Mi padre nunca me enseño mas nada que sonreir y verme lindo para complacer a mi alpha... Todo se resume a eso, que ustedes sean felices no!?

Bakura no se sentia nada preparado para esta situacion, ver a Ryou que parecia bastante sumiso y apacible gritarle sus verdades era algo que no se creia capaz de enfrentar - Ryou yo.... Aggrr! No era mi intencion lastimarte, soy un idiota vale!? Un bartardo que nunca antes ha tenido un amigo que no este loco y no entienda mis mierdas! Asi que no te pido que me entiendas, pero si que me des otra oportunidad y me ayudes a no ser tan... Yo!

Despues de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, ambos estaban demasiado sorprendido por lo que salio de la boca de Bakura como para reaccionar. Hasta que el Alpha suspiro y se pellizco el puente de la nariz - Ryou... Se que no tengo moral para pedir algo asi, pero supongo que Marik tiene razon en que... Ambos ya estamos en este lio, deberiamos hacerlo mas facil para nosotros no crees?

Es facil para ti decirlo cuando no te quitaron todo rastro de importancia, tu no fuiste quien fue lastimado y ultrajado con crueldad - dijo Ryou mirandole con todo el enojo que pudo en su estado, aunque todo eso murio cuando sus ojos se vidriaron y gimio necesitado contrario a sus deseos.

 _Mierda... Quiza este no es el mejor momento para hablar_ \- se dijo Bakura a si mismo deseando no tener sentido del olfato, estaba dando todo de si mismo por resistir de hacerle algo al menor... Pero su propio Celo al parecer estaba decidiendo aparecer a jugar con el del Omega - _con un demonio.... Bakura, bajale mil a tus ganas!_

Haz lo que quieras conmigo Bakura, no necesitas hablar tonterias para que me entregue, total... Al parecer hasta mi cuerpo lo quiere, quiza todo el mundo tuvo razon y solo para eso existimos los Omegas... - lo ultimo lo murmuro en voz muy baja y todo su cuerpo parecio perder fuerza, como si ya nada le importara.

Joder no! No estoy diciendo tonterias, digo la verdad! - gruño Bakura frustrado, aquella estupida sensacion de culpa en su interior no hacia mas que incrementar cada vez - de verdad Ryou, solo quiero volver a...

Bakura gruño cuando escucho un gemido bastante exitante salir de menor, mas que un ruido de necesidad era un llamado para su Alpha y para mal o para bien... El le habia marcado, asi que todo su cuerpo temblo de necesidad por el Omega, miro al menor y noto que su cordura ya estaba por perderse junto con la propia - _perdoname de nuevo Ryou..._ \- y con un gruñido dominante tomo al menor para atraerle hacia el.

* * *

Como que Atem fue maldecido? - pregunto Yugi horrotizado en cuanto fue avisado de lo sucedido a su marido.

El acabo de despertarse cuando se encontro con uno de los hombres que vino con Atem, este estaba junto a su cama y le veia con algo de pesar. El hombre primero no parecia querer o saber como hablarle, hasta que con una mirada decidida le conto todo lo sucedido - asi es su majestad, Atem ahora esta inconciente gracias a una maldicion que dejo su alma en un estado extraño y por eso fui enviado aqui por ordenes de usted

...... Que...!? - Yugi miro al hombre que parecia bastante serio, cosa que le abrumo completamente. Como que ordenes de el!? Ni siquiera a las bestias del reino les ordenaba algo, como este hombre pretendia que....? Ni siquiera habia procesado eso de ser llamado su majestad!

Yugi gimio escondiendo su carita entre sus brazos completamente perdido, Atem estaba... Ni siquiera queria pensarlo y ahora el tenia que mandar! Ayudar a Atem en ciertas cosas era algo, pero ahora estaba solo y al parecer el tenia que hacer lo que su marido hacia!

El Omega parecia al borde de las lagrimas hasta que el beta junto a el suspiro - pequeño respira, estoy aqui para ayudarte... Vamos porfavor, respira con calma y tranquilizate - pidio sentandose a un lado del menor y acariciar su espalda en circulos.

Pero estoy solo... Atem e-esta mal y yo no se que hacer! - gimio el tricolor abrumado - no podrias tu no se... Decidir que hacer? Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que Atem haria

El hombre junto a el suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño - no tendria problemas en dar ordenes, pero eso seria contrario a lo que mi faraon desearia - comenzo limpiando una pocas lagrimas traicioneras de la carita del Omega - el habla con nosotros pequeño y lo que mas desea es sacarte de esa burbuja en la que estas, por ello quiero que dictes tu el curso de accion y rompas la burbuja que han creado para ti

P-Pero...! - la replica de Yugi fue detenida al instante.

No estaras solo, como consejero de Atem mi deber es aconsejarte a ti tambien, te apoyare y veras que solucionaremos esto - Yugi miro a los ojos del hombre notando la pura confianza que este tenia... Confianza en el!

Eso parecio encender algo dentro de el que no sabia que existia y soltar un suspiro, imaginando que con ese suspiro se iban todas sus inseguridades y levanto la mirada mostrando una amatismas mas decidida - muchas gracias por esto... No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por ayudarme

Como dije es mi deber asi que no es necesario que me lo agradezcas, soy Shada por cierto, despues te presento a Kalim... Somos dos de los concejeros principales de Atem - dijo Shada levantandose y dando una reverencia ligera - ahora que dejamos aquello de lado su majestad, que cree que debemos hacer?

Averiguar quien lastimo a Atem y detenerle, quien sabe que planea - respondio Yugi con decision.

Eso es correcto, pero por donde comenzamos? Tu conoces tu reino y podrias ayudarnos a saber quien fue mas rapido - continuo Shada con una leve sonrisa, al parecer no tardaria mucho en conocer al verdadero Yugi y eso le hacia muy feliz.

Ummm... - Yugi se mordio el labio pensativo sin querer dar acusaciones a la ligera - deberiamos mantener bajo vigilancia a los consejeros de mi reino, incluso a mi padre... Ninguno de ellos estaba muy feliz con todos los cambios que Atem queria implementar

Esa es una buena congetura su majestad - asintio Shada mirando como el Omega se levantaba para ponerse algo mas apropiado - algo mas?

Quiero ir a ver a Atem, no se nada de magia pero al menos quiero estar alli con el - dijo Yugi terminando de vestirse detras de un paraban.

Shada miro que el Omega se habia arreglado y parecia mucho mas como el rey que era, cosa que le hizo sonreir ampliamente - Eso de tu magia lo arreglaremos pronto, por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer no?

Si y Shada, arregla que nadie mas que nosotros se acerque a Atem, hasta que no sepamos quien le hizo esto a mi esposo cualquiera pudo haberle hecho daño - bueno sacando a su abuelo, pero fuera de el... Incluso Yami podia ser sospechoso a ojos de Yugi, mas aun despues de la forma en que se despidieron la ultima vez - tambien quiero que se busque ayuda para Atem

No se preocupe su majestad, ya envie un mensaje para envien ayuda de nuestro reino - aseguro el beta saliendo junto al Omega - confias en alguien aqui?

Ademas de mi abuelo.... No - con eso ambos continuaron su camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Su majestad, la comitiva de nuestras tierras llegara pronto - comento Shada con una sonrisa al Omega sentado en su trono a su lado - calculo que llegaran mañana en la tarde

Exelente Shada, muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi - dijo Yugi agradecido.

Y como no estarlo, despues de mas de 15 dias que Atem estaba inconciente Yugi habia tenido un momento dificil y solo gracias al apoyo de Shada habia logrado superar todas las pruevas. Su propio padre y casi todo su reino habia puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Yugi firme, pero escondiendo gran nerviosismo se habia montado en el poder y reinaba como si nada faltara. Fue duro y muchas veces Yugi quiso mandar al carajo todo por la precion que tenian sobre su persona, pero Shada habia sido amable y le ayudo a cada paso del camino.

Todavia hoy en dia estaban intentando hacerle la vida impisible, pero ya nadie molestaba mas que poner mala cara gracias a los hombres de Atem que le apoyaban de forma incondicional. Ellos le habian protegido y entre los consejeros de Atem se habian encargado de poner en su lugar a los consejeros de su reino - como amanecio Atem hoy?

Igual que siempre, no empeora pero tampoco despierta - respondio Shada con un deje de tristeza - Seto le tratara, pero si desde aqui no puede despertarlo le ruego que nos deje llevarlo a nuestro reino

No necesitas rogar nada, yo mismo llevaria a mi esposo de ser necesario - asintio el tricolor seguro.

Hijo buenos dias - saludo su abuelo alegre, ver a su querido nieto asi de feliz y seguro era refrescante.

Abuelo! - saludo el tricolor bajando a abrazarle - como estas hoy? Como te sientes?

Muy bien pequeño, como ha sido tu dia? - pregunto el anciano caminando con el tricolor de la mano.

Igual que siempre, peleando con mi padre y los del consejo - respondio con un suspiro sufrido - pero ya nos estamos haciendo practicos en eso de ponerlos en su sitio, verdad Shada?

Exactamente su magestad - asintio divertido el hombre - pronto deberian rendirse y acostumbrarse que usted esta al mando, y no es por nada pero usted lo ha hecho excelente

Yugi sonrio con el rostro rosado - no es para tanto, solo sigo tus consejos y lo que mi abuelo siempre me decia de chico

No te hagas menos Yugi, tu eres inteligente y un excelente gobernante - dijo el abuelo con seguridad - estas haciendo un gran...

Yugi, hazme el favor de venir ahora mismo! - grito una voz enojada de pronto y todos fruncieron el ceño al reconocer al padre del Omega, le vieron llegar con expresion arisca y Shada rapidamente se interpuso en su camino - hazme el favor de quitarte del medio forastero, debo hablar con mi hijo

Primero es su majestad y segundo no dejare que se le acerque con esa aptitud - dijo Shada con firmeza - que desea?

Tsk! Cuando vas a dejar toda esta tonteria Yugi, eres un Omega! Aprende tu lugar y si Atem no esta en condiciones de hacer su papel pues tu has el tuyo! Consigue otro marido - gruño el hombre con enojo - hay muchos candidatos dispuestos ahora mismo, y ni me intereza si vas con el guardia ese con el que andabas! Solo deja todo este teatro de gobernar que no rs tu lugar

Padre porque Atem este indispuesto de momento no significa que deba conseguirme otro marido - aclaro Yugi enojado, puede que aun no defina lo que siente por Atem pero el Alpha no se habia portado mal con el como para haga eso, mas bien habia sido un caballero envidiable - seguire manteniendo el orden por aqui hasta que Atem este mejor y eso es lo ultimo que se dira del tema!

Yugi miro como su padre chasqueo los dientes enojado pero se largo furioso, le dio lo mismo. Su padre si que tenia pelotas, primero le casaba con Atem contra su voluntad y ahora queria que le dejara asi sin mas. El debia aprender que ya tenia edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiciones, era un Omega si... Pero eso no le daba el derecho a nadie de controlarle como a una especie de muñeco.

Vamos hijo, vamos a desayunar y asi te despejas un poco la mente - dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa a lo que Yugi asintio.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Estas despierto Ry? - pregunto Bakura con suavidad al Omega a su lado.

Umm... Cinco minutos mas - murmuro dando una pequeña vuelta - ahorita voy

Je! No te preocupes por nada - Bakura sonrio y acaricio los blancos y suaves mechones.

Despues de un rato el Omega se levanto y se sento sobre la cama mirando a Bakura directamente, aunque habia algo extraño en ella... Como si algo se fuera apagado dentro de el - vamos a desayunar? - pregunto con una voz suave.

Si, vistete y vamos - Bakura sonrio bastante complacido con como iban las cosas, su idea habia funcionado completamente.

El dia siguiente del celo de Ryou, Bakura se vio bastante frustrado cuando el Omega no habia hecho mas que llorar y deprimirse. El habia intentado arreglar eso pero ninguno de sus intentos fueron bien recibidos, asi que resolvio por el bien de los dos poner un pequeño hechizo sobre el Omega. Fue algo sencillo y sin importancia, nada mas le hizo olvidar todo lo que le habia pasado desde que se habian casado y tambien apagado una muy pequeña parte de la personalidad del Omega.

Era un hechizo basico y muy facil de aplicar, pero para romperlo era una pesadilla. Con el Ryou no recordaeia nunca lo sucedido, asi como tampoco pensaria mucho en el agujero dejado por le hechizo. Tambien habia notado una clara falta de voluntad propia, pero al menos ya no lloraba y gemia cada instante del dia, y eso era bueno no..? Bien, pudo no ser moralmente correcto pero no tuvo otra manera de arreglar esto, Ryou parecia demasiado traumatizado para cualquier cosa.

Ya estas listo? - pregunto Bakura al aire.

Despues de un rato, el Omega regreso vestido de forma hermosa y con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos - ahora si Bakura, vamos...

El Alpha asintio y le tomo del brazo para que juntos fueran hasta el comedor, vieron a Malik y Marik de camino, pero Bakura aun enojado con el par hizo que se desviaran para no toparselos. Al final llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en sus lugares, Bakura miro llegar a los dos rubios que le miraron con suspicacia.

Marik gruño cuando miro a los dos peliblancos juntos - Malik... Aqui esta pasando algo muy raro, porque Ryou parece tan tranquilo junto a Bakura desde hace poco?

Y Ryou tambien esta actuando extraño, ayer me lo tope en el pasillo y le pregunte si queria venir conmigo pero me ignoro con esa estupida sonrisa que ahora acostumbra llevar - dijo Malik - no se que hacer para averiguar que sucede

Yo tampoco, Bakura no es que me deja acercarme ahora a ninguno de los dos - murmuro Marik con el ceño fruncido - no se que demonios le sucede a ambos, pero me preocupa

Cuando nuestro amigo cambio tanto? - se pregunto Malik entristecido en voz baja - el nunca fue un santo, pero no le creia capaz de todo lo que le ha hecho a Ryou-chan

Yo tampoco creia posible... - Marik y todo el movimiento alrededor se detuvo cuando vieron a Zork entrar con apariencia furiosa.

El hombre se sento y nadie se atrevia a decir una sola palabra para no atraer su furia hacia ellos, hasta que giro su mirada a su hijo y mas especificamente al Omega que estaba junto suyo - tu! Quiero que empaques de una vez y te largue a tu reino

.... Que? Momento que carajos te pasa!? - gruño Bakura enojado - como que Ryou se va?

Se larga porque ya no hay trato, o bueno el estupido Rey actual no quiere cumplirme - respondio mirando furioso al peliblanco - el padre de ese mocoso se murio y su hijo tomo el mando, le exigi nuestro trato y tuvo las pelotas de mandarme a la mierda el mocoso, le dije que le devolveria a la molestia y no hizo mas que reirse diciendo que no le importaba si le regresaba al Omega

Pero padre! Lo traes y nos casas cuando no lo queria, y ahora que estoy acostumbrandome a la situacion tiene que irse!? - siseo Bakura con fastidio - el no se va, es mio!

Me importa una mierda lo que tu o el quieran, todo este matrimonio tenia una razon de ser y ahora que no quieren cumplirme pues yo tampoco tengo por que tenerle por nada - dijo Zork como si nada - asi que el niño se larga y es mi ultima palabra

Con eso el hombre se fue dejando el lugar en silencio, hasta que Bakura chasqueo los dientes enojado - ven Ryou, dejame ver como resuelvo esto

Marik y Malik miraron con suspicacia al par - porque Ryou no se quejo ni dijo nada al respecto? Ni siquiera hizo una mueca por Ra! Parecia estar en la luna...

Tienes razon Malik, fue bastante extraño - murmuro el Alpha con un mirada pensativa - _y creo que Bakura le hizo algo..._

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Ya viene la ayuda, ya veras que te pondras mejor Atem - susurraba en voz baja el Omega mientras daba suaves caricias al brazo del Alpha inconciente - en unas horas estaran aqui y espero que te curen, ya quiero volver a estar contigo...

Tu primo y una comitiva completa vienen en camino solo para ayudarte - murmuro bajito y con la mirada agachada - ellos podran curarte amor, podremos volver a hablar y p-pasear juntos...

Su majestad, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Shada al notar como su voz se habia roto un poco - Atem mejorara no te preocupes

Lo se, pero aun me duele que este asi... Siento que es mi culpa, si no fuera por este compromiso conmigo no estaria aqui - abmitio el tricolor con voz apagada.

No es tu culpa nada de eso pequeño - aseguro Shada sonriente - vamos, ya es suficiente de estar aqui... Tienes que despejarte un poco - a lo que Yugi asintio y con una sonrisa suave le siguió.

Por otra parte el padre de Yugi andaba rondando sumamente furioso, todos sus planes se habian ido a la mierda a penas Atem habia llegado y le habia demostrado que no haria lo que el queria. No sabia como hacer para solucionar el lio en el que se habia metido hasta que Atem fue hechizado, no supo quien fue el que lo hizo, pero lo agradeceria toda la vida. Despues recordó que su hijo estaba enamorado de Yami, un noble de su reino y decidio que Yami seria mas manejable que Atem.

Aunque no conto con que su hijo no corriera a los brazos de Yami como esperaba, si no que se afianzara en el poder como nunca lo habia esperado. De alli que decidiera ir a ver que sucedía con el Alpha de pacotilla que no habia hecho nada hasta la fecha por conseguir a su Omega, le busco por todos lados con fastidio hasta que le encontro en uno de los pasillos - Yami! Se puede saber que haces!?

..... Señor? Que hace por aqui? - pregunto el Alpha con una ceja arqueada.

Buscandote, porque no has hecho nada por coseguir a "Tu Amado"!? - pregunro con brusquedad.

Yami le miro con el ceño fruncido - Yugi es un Omega ahora casado, que puedo hacer?

Atem esta casi fuera del camino, te apoyo en tu relación con el mocoso siempre y cuando me quites del camino a la molestia del marido de mi hijo - gruño el hombre son una sonrisa - y que no seas una molestia como el despues

Todo eso me parece muy desleal, ademas Atem es el Rey y no esta muerto para que Yugi pueda casarse asi como asi - recordo Yami con una ceja arqueada.

Si nunca despierta se consideraria no apto para el cargo pronto y Yugi tendria que casarse de nuevo - dijo el otro como si fuera la solucion - planea algo y Yugi sera tuyo - termino sonriendo y se fue sin notar la sonrisa complacida del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! :3 aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugiohno me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Maldita sea con mi padre y todas sus putas mierdas - gruño para si mismo Bakura en su habitacion, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando pensar en que hacer para que Ryou no se fuera - que fastidio toda esta porqueria

Como era normal ahora, el Omega siemplemente se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa suave sin decir nada y el se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Joder con sus ideas, tenia basicamente a una muñeca por esposo y todo era su puta culpa, el nunca quiso nada de esto... Pero su padre y su propia estupidez han hecho un trabajo excelente en destruir lo poco que quedaba de su vida, los unicos con los que siempre habia contado habian sido Malik y Marik, pero ahora ninguno de los dos querian verlo ni en pintura.... Y Ryou...

Ahora podia ver que Ryou habria sido algo bonito de no haberla regado, el Omega se habia ganado el corazon de Malik y Marik, y eso no era tarea sencilla. Marik siempre fue demasiado observador y atento para darse cuenta de cuando alguien no valia la pena, mientras Malik era demasiado astuto y desconfiado para dejar entrar en su alma a alguien malo.

Eso debio ser suficiente para que se diera una oportunidad con el Omega, Marik siempre insistio en ello pero no hizo caso... No queria que su padre siguiera jodiendo su vida, pero lo hizo el mismo y no veia la forma de reparar esta situacion. Ryou se iba ya que la puta palabra de su padre era ley y el no tendria la oportunidad de reparar el daño que hizo, el Omega se iria de aqui hechizado como estaba sin darle la oportunidad de que arreglara esa situacion.

 _...... Y si hablo con el? Puede estar hechizado, pero se que en el fondo me escucha_ \- se pregunto mordiendose el labio - _.... Podria intentar... No pierdo nada con eso..._

Bakura suspiro para sentarse junto a su Omega y enredar unos pocos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos cariñosamente, miro como el chico volteo a verle y le pincho en el alma la mirada aburrida que llevaba - ehh... Se que me estas escuchando por hay en algun lado Ryou y no, no te hablo a ti hechizo estupido

..... A que te refieres Kura? Estas bien? - pregunto Ryou con una mirada igual de aburrida pero sin quitar esa expresion de felicidad tenue.

No, no estoy bien joder... Soy un puto idiota y merezco ser pateado de aqui al fin del mundo, pero ese no es el punto - gruño Bakura frustrado miro hacia el techo sin creer lo dificil que era expresarse y volvio a mirar a Ryou decidio a hablar con el hueco negro ese que tenia por corazon - .... Yo nunca quise hacerte daño, queria que te fueras nada mas y mira ahora... Cuando por fin te vas es que no quiero que te vayas, mi vida es una porqueria llena de contradicciones no vez?

Yo quiero algo y no sucede, me acostumbro a la situacion de mierda y llega a gustarme en parte pero resulta que todo cambia de la noche a la mañana sin que yo pueda hacer algo para arreglearlo - Bakura sonrio con cinismo mientras se perdia en sus recuerdos - mi madre y padre nunca fueron felices, de hecho mi tia, la mama de Malik consiguio la forma de sacar a Mama del maltrato de Padre cuando yo tenia 5 años... En esa entonces no entendia por que mama se fue y queria que volviera pero no lo hizo...

Me acostumbre a estar aqui solo basicamente e incluso me comenzo a gustar, solo escapaba del mal humor de padre y todo bien... Pero mama siempre quiso que Zork me llevara con ella, pero nunca acepto y cuando tenia 10 mama regreso para cuidarme, no confiaba en padre con justa razon - conto con la mirada perdida en el techo - yo estaba enojado con ella por haberme abandonado, no sabia que habia sucedido y me encargue de hacerla sentir mal... Pero mama consiguio explicarme que habia sucedido y me disculpe con ella, Marik y Malik vinieron por ese tiempo, tenia mas o menos 12 años recuerdo y nos hicimos amigos...

Volvi a ser feliz con lo que tenia, pero padre en un arranque de ira golpeo a mama y por desgracia las escaleras estaban muy cerca - alli las palabras se entrecortaron un poco pero suspiro para continuar - mama murio sin nada que pudiera hacer y la vida volvio a demostrarme que no puedo tener nada que quiera, asi que cuando viniste no te queria aqui... No queria encariñarme con nada mas, con mis problemas existenciales te lastime y vemos aqui hechos mierda los dos

Ryou parpadeo y Bakura gruño para si mismo frustrado - puto hechizo de mierda, Ryou no quiero que te pongas a llorar o te pongas histerico.... Voy a ver como hago para quitarte ese hechizo, no se en que demonios estaba pensando cuando te lo puse - gruño para si mismo, cerro los ojos y comenzo a concentrarse en sus poderes.

Escaneo la cabeza quieta del Omega con su magia hasta que encontro aquel sello de magia que habia creado, suspiro y golpeo con sus poderes aquel sello. Comenzo a sudar cuando el sello se resistio, rompio una pequeña parte y jadeo con cansancio - joder con esta mierda, no pude buscar un hechizo mas facil de deshacer? Puta mierda con mi estupidez - gruño para si mismo antes de volver con lo suyo.

Duro un rato cuando sintio romperse un poco mas de la mitad y Ryou jadeo como si algo le doliera, al instante abrio los ojos para ver que le sucedio al Omega - Ryou...? Estas...

..... Donde....? - Ryou se detuvo tocandose la frente, pero salto asustado cuando vio a Bakura frente a el intentando tocarle - n-no... P-Porfavor n-no me hagas d-daño

Ryou se que me escuchaste aun con el hechizo, no quiero hacerte daño! Y-Yo solo queria que dejaras de llorar, no se me ocurrio otra idea mas que esa estupidez - se defendio el Alfa alejandose un poco - porfavor, perdoname Ryou

M-Me duele la cabeza... - murmuro el Omega gimiendo un poco ido.

Tsk! Aun tienes algo del hechizo, necesito acercarme para ayudarte Ryou, no te hare daño lo juro - Bakura se mordio el labio para dar un paso al frente, camino lo mas lento que pudo para no alterar al Omega hecho bola en la esquina sonrio cuando estuvo frente a el y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza - ven, te ayudare con ese dolor

Ryou le miro con los ojos vidriosos - ... P-Porfavor, no... N-No quiero que me lastimes

No te lastimare - susurro con una suavidad extraña en el y volvio a su trabajo, otro rato mas paso y ya sentia resquebrajarse lo que quedaba del sello, cuando termino de romperse escucho un ultimo gemido del Omega antes de que este cayera en sus brazos demasiado quieto para su gusto - Ryou....? Que tienes? Estas bien?

............ - nada, el menor simplemente se quedo alli como sin huesos en sus brazos.

Ryou responde Joder! - gruño Bakura preocupado.

...... Que mas quieres de mi? - pregunto Ryou en una voz muerta y apagada.

Bakura se mordio el labio mirando al techo incomodo - Ryou, se que me escuchaste cuando dije todo eso... No quieres, no se... Decir o hacer algo con es ello?

Que quieres que haga? Con sello o sin sello tu sola voz puede hacerme hacer lo que quieras, no veo cual es el punto de hacer algo - murmuro aun apagado Ryou - tu vida es una porqueria igual que la mia, mi padre me odia por ser el unico superviviente del accidente que sufrimos mi madre, hermana y yo... Debi haber muerto con ellas, pero no.... Tuve que vivir para esto

Ryou no digas eso, yo estoy realmente arrepentido por lo que te hice - se apresuro Bakura a decir - vamos, dame una ultima oportunidad para reparar todo el daño que cause

Cual es el chiste Bakura? No hay mucho que quiera de la vida para este punto - dijo Ryou con algo mas de fuerza esta vez.

Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error, porfavor - pidio el Alfa con la voz de ruego mas patetica que tenia.

Dejame ir, quiero volver con mi hermano - respondio rapidamente - soy tu Omega, me marcaste y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... Pero quiero alejarne de ti, necesito pensar y un abrazo de la unica persona que me ha mostrado afecto verdadero...

... Bien, de todas maneras padre va a enviarte a tu reino - asintio Bakura sin muchas ganas - al parecer tu viejo murio... Disculpa por lo frio que sono eso, y su heredero ahora es el Rey... Supongo que seria tu hermano, segun escuche habia un trato de por medio en que nos casaramos y tu hermano no quiere cumplir su parte del trato... Asi que padre te regresara

Por un largo rato, Ryou simplemente miro al espacio como ido, pero luego su cara se torno un poco mas suave - Kefi.... Tu lo hiciste por mi no? - a su mente herida no podria importarle menos que el hombre que tanto daño le hizo ya no circulara en este mundo, lo unico importante que tenia en mente era su hermano amado.

No entiendo lo que quisiste decir pero bueno, te ayudare a empacar! - Bakura intento hacer reir al Omega con una cara amable pero este le miro aburrido, asi que desistio.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Con una sonrisa se encontraba mirando su figura en el espejo mientras le daba los toques finales a su vestido. En unos minutos iria a las puertas a recibir a los hombres del reino de su esposo y tenia que verse bien para causar una buena impresion - ya esta listo magestad? - preguntaron de pronto fuera de su habitacion.

Si! Ya estoy yendo - Yugi suspiro dandose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo antes de salir - vamos Shada

Claro su magestad - con eso ambos caminaron juntos hacia la entrada y esperaron rodeados de algunos guardias del Reino de Atem - por cierto, Seto, el primo de Atem es muy frio y seco, es su personalidad asi que no se sienta mal por su aptitud... En cambio su Onega es todo un personaje, seguro que se llevan bien - dijo Shada como un pensamiento tardio.

Fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que vieron acercarse a una comitiva viniendo directamente hacia ellos, Yugi comenzo a sentirse algo nervioso de ver a nuevas personas. Pero en cuanto sintio las presencias tranquilas de su abuelo y Shada tomo valor para adelantarse a saludar, la comitiva se detuvo y la puerta de la carroza principal se abrio. Yugi trago saliva nervioso ante la mirada fria del tipo que se poso sobre su persona, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra gritaron desde la carroza y algo fue arrojado a la cabeza del castaño.

No seas imbesil y presentate! Que demonios haces mirando al chico con esa mirada estupida? - gritaron y Yugi con una gotita detras de la cabeza miro a un Omega rubio salir de la carroza para situarse junto al Alfa que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz... Era bastante notable la pequeña pancita que se veia en el cuerpo esbelto - aww! Te ves adorable, pareces un niño...

Joey tu tampoco te presentaste - gruño Seto suspirando, su Omega a penas habia reparado en el tricolor se habia lanzado a abrazarle - _putas hormonas..._

Ohhh demonios, eso es culpa tuya - Yugi sonrio nerviosamente, no entendia que sucedia aqui - yo soy Joey y aquel pendejo se llama Seto, es mi Alfa

..... Un gusto - murmuro Yugi aun preguntandose que estaba sucediendo alli.

Una tercera persona salio del carruaje y Yugi curioso noto que era una bonita mujer morena, Shada se adelanto y saludo a la mujer con cariño - buenos dias Ishizu, como has estado? Como fue el viaje?

Escuchandoles a esos dos peleando por todo, sentia que los asesinaria - gruño la morena con fastidio - ahora... Donde esta el esposo de Atem? Muero por conocer a su magestad

Bien, los nervios olvidados por la rareza de la situacion volvieron a Yugi que se cohibio cuando Shada se giro hacia el - este es Yugi, el Rey Consorte de nuestro reino

Es un gusto conocerle por fin su Magestad, Atem hablaba muy bonito de usted en sus cartas - se presento Ishizu con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Yo soy Yugi, un placer - el tricolor no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

Nee... Que hacemos aqui con el calor? Tengo hambre y bebe tambien - reclamo el rubio de pronto señalando su barriga y Yugi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita mientras Shada e Ishizu se palmeaban la frente.

Jejeje pasen, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo sabroso para ti y tu bebe - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa enorme, nunca se habia sentido tan comodo en su vida como en este grupo de gente que le rodeaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ehh... Ry... Volvere a verte verdad? - pregunto Bakura en voz baja mientras miraba al menor con tristeza.

No se... Ahora no es que quiera verte mucho, pero... - Ryou se detuvo, hasta hablar con este Alpha se le hacia complicado... Afortunadamente para el su hermano habia enviado un carruaje junto a algunos guardias para que lo regresaran a su casa - no se... Yo no se nada

El Alpha suspiro - Estas marcado por mi, tampoco es que puedes estar mucho tiempo solo sin que eso comience a afectarte

Ahora no molestes con eso - gruño Ryou con enojo, no necesitaba recordar esa parte que sabia molestaria mas adelante.

No queria molestarte, yo solo... Olvidalo, anda... Ya terminaron de subir tus pertenencias al carruaje - Bakura señalo donde los guardias por alguna razon parecian fulminarle con la mirada. Ryou asintio y se giro sin sentir nada por alejarse de este lugar, ya se habia despedido de Malik y Marik hacia que ya no tenia nada que hacer alli. Se subio al carruaje y ni siquiera miro hacia atras, alli no habia nada que extrañaria.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi esperaba junto a su abuelo que le daba animos el dictamente de los recien llegados de las tierras de su esposo, ahora revisaban a Atem y esperaba con toda su alma que levantaran el hechizo sobre el Alpha, le extrañaba como loco y no veia la hora de volver a estar junto a el - Yugi, porque no vas por algo para tomar? Asi te despejas, total este tipo de cosas siempre toman su tiempo y es mejor dejar hacer su trabajo a los hechiceros - dijo su abuelo con una voz suave.

... Supongo que tienes razon, voy unos minutos y regreso... Cualquier cosa envia a buscarme si? - asintio Yugi después de suspirar para quitarse toda la tencion de encima.

El anciano le sonrio siendo correspondido, el Omega se alejo un poco para ir a los comedores. Caminaba por los pasillos solo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto sintio como lo jalaron hacia un pasillo, solto un chillido ahogado que se corto cuando miro que era Yami el que estaba frente suyo - Y-Yami...? Que estas...?

Solo queria verte Yugi, tenia tiempo sin hacerlo y te extrañe - murmuro el Alpha vestido con su elegante armadura - como has estado?

Y-Yo he estado bien, y me asustaste! - reclamo el pobre Omega respirando algo agitado - estas no son formas de llamar mi atencion!

Jejeje puede que no pero funciono - bromeo Yami con una pequeña sonrisa - ademas es raro verte sin esos guardaespaldas ahora cada 24 horas

Es por seguridad Yami, ahora no es un buen momento para que ande solo... Como sabes no puedo defenderme mucho qque se diga, pero no te preocupes! Pronto aprendere magia como tu, la Señorita Ishizu me dijo que me enseñaria lo mas pronto posible - comento sonriendo de forma adorable Yugi - tu como has estado?

Bien, extrañandote como te dije - respondio Yami encogiendose de hombros - pero vamos! Mucho de hablar de mi, que hacias por aqui?

Ohh... Solo iba al comedor a buscar algo de beber, tambien queria despejarme un poco de toda la preocupacion que tengo por la situacion de Atem - explico el Omega en voz baja, aunque luego sonrio - me quieres acompañar? Podriamos ir juntos y asi hablamos un poco mas

Esta bien pequeño, vamos - accedio el Alpha alegre y ambos comenzaron a caminar mientraa hablaban de todo un poco.

Yugi pudo haber tenido sus reservas en un principio sobre Yami, pero el Alpha no parecia tener ninguna malicia en su interior.... O al menos eso le parecia. Pronto llegaron y Yugi le iba a pedir a uno de los sirvientes que le trajera algo de beber cuando Yami se interpuso - eres mi reina no? Dejame atenderte como se debe e ir a buscar algo que te guste

No te molestes yo... - Yugi apenado iba a negarse hasta que fue interrumpido.

Insisto, ademas no se molestia - el Omega no tuvo de otra mas que acceder y se sento mirando a Yami alejarse con una sonrisa.

Pronto el Alpha regreso con una bandeja llena de algunos bocadillos y un par de bebidas - ten, se que esto te gusta

Si, se que me conoces... Muchas gracias por esto Yami, necesitaba distraerme un poco - agradecio Yugi tomando la bebida sin ningun cuidado en el mundo.

Sin que el Omega lo viera Yami sonreia con un toque de malicia mientras tomaba su propia copa - no te preocupes, me gusta ayudarte

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou apesar de toda la turbulencia que tenia en su mente sonrio levemente cuando miro la entrada a su reino, sonrio aun mas cuando este parecia mas vivo y feliz que cuando le dejo - _al parecer estas haciendo un gran trabajo Nii-sama, me alegro..._ \- penso con felicidad, siempre soño con este dia.

Antes de que se diera cuenta siguiera ya estaban en la entrada del palacio y alguien abria la puerta del carruaje no muy amablemente, tampoco es que pudo reaccionar mucho cuando se encotro entre unos fuertes brazos que le estrechaban como si fuera a desaparecer en algun momento - Ryou joder, juro que no vuelvo a perderte de mi vista! - es voz que parecia increiblemente aliviada fue lo que le desperto.

K-Kefi... - susurro Ryou mientras intentaba no llorar, cosa complicada cuando ya estaba haciendo exactamente eso. Primero fue una sola lagrima traicionera, a la que le siguio otra y despues otra mas que salieron sin control mientras se aferraba cada vez al mayor.

..... Ryou... Estas bien? - pregunto Akefia preocupado mientras una ira sin limites crecia en su interior - dime que te sucede y hare lo que pueda para mejorarte

N-No tengo nada, solo abrazame Kefi p-porfavor - susurro el Omega casi fundiendose en el pecho del otro - s-solo quiero eso...

Esta bien Ry - Akefia suspiro para aferrar aun mas al chico contra el, comenzo a besar su coronilla y peinar los lacios cabellos con cariño. Le dejo llorar aferrado a su pecho mientras sentia como la rabia en su interior crecia, odiaba que su hermanito lloraba y siempre vengaba cada lagrima este con crueldad.

Suspiro cuando paso un largo rato y Ryou aun seguia aferrado a el pero con su llanto un poco mas atenuado, asi que sin problemas se levanto con el Omega estilo nupcial para salir del estrecho carruaje - que nadie me moleste hasta nuevo aviso - gruño de mal humor a los sirvientes mientras entraba al palacio.

C-Como has e-estado Nii-sama? - pregunto Ryou entre jadeos y suspiros intentando dejar de llorar.

Horrible y amargado sin que me hagas reir, sabes que soy un cascarrabias sin ti - respondio Akefia con una pequeña sonrisa intentando hacer reir al menor.

Cosa que al parecer funciono - Jejeje s-si, siempre con el c-ceño fruncido.... Por cierto... A-A donde vamos?

A mi habitacion por supuesto, debes estar cansado y quiero acurrucarme - dijo Akefia como si fuera obvio.

Pero.... A-Asi no se va a tu habitacion - comento Ryou confundido.

Akefia solo sonrio divertido - pues... Me he mudado de habitacion, ya sabes esto de ser el nuevo Rey tiene sus beneficios y uno de ellos es la espaciosa habitacion real

Pero yo no deberia entrar alli, eso es solo para los Reyes... Osea tu esposo o esposa cuando lo tengas - recordo el Omega con uan mirada inocentona que encanto al mayor.

No te preocupes por eso, que tu estes alli no causa ningun tipo de problemas - si Ryou fuera sido un poco menos inocente abria captado el tono extraño en el que su hermano dijo aquello - mas bien, me gusta tenerte junto a mi

A mi tambien me gusta estar contigo Nii - susurro Ryou aferrandose a el.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Gracias por acompañarme Yami - agradecio el Omega con una sonrisa ya estando de nuevo frente a la habitacion donde estaba su esposo.

No te preocupes, no es uno de mis deberes cuidarte? - dijo Yami divertido a modo de despedida y se giro para irse.

Veo que estabas compartiendo con viejos amigos - pregunto su abuelo pícaro, aunque luego su cara se torno un poco mas seria y algo triste - aun sientes algo por Yami?

... Que? - el pobre Omega parpadeo completamente confundido por la pregunta - yo... No he tenido tiempo para pensar en como me siento, con todo lo que ha sucedido mi mente esta en otras cosas

Entiendo, pero debes tomarte un tiempo para meditar sobre eso - dijo el abuelo con expresion seria - estas casado con Atem y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, pero quiero que aclares tu corazon con respecto a tua sentimientos... No puedes estar casado con un Alpha pero amar a otro, sea lo que sea te apoyare

Yugi suspiro - Lo se abuelo, es solo... Ahora solo quiero que Atem se mejore, despues tomare un tiempo para eso

El abuelo asintio y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrio dejando salir a Ishizu, Yugi corrio hacia ella con expresion estresada - como esta Atem?

Aqui no podemos regresar su alma a su estado normal, pero hay esperanza no se preocupe alteza - tranquilizo al ver la cara del Omega deprimirse - Seto dice que hay que llevarle a nuestro reino, un hechizo restaurador lanzado sobre el en el templo de curacion deberia hacer el truco

Entonces deberiamos ir lo mas pronto posible, Atem no puede seguir asi - asintio Yugi serio - se tomaran unos dias de descanso se su duro viaje mientras organizo el siguiente

Como usted ordene su alteza - Ishizu reverencio con serenidad, lo poco que habia conocido al Omega le habia agradado... Tenia una dulzura e inocencia encantadoras - Atem esta bien por ahora, lo que sucede es que su alma fue encapsulada por alguna especie de hechizo elemental lanzado directamente a su alma

Hechizo elemental? Tenia entendido que esos solo afectaban al cuerpo - Yugi desde que estaba con Atem y este habia caido bajo la maldicion habia estado leyendo sobre magia, asi que ya no se sentia tan ignorante sobre el tema.

Tienes razon, afectan mas que todo lo fisico... Pero si eres un hechicero lo suficientemente habil en magia se podria afectar algo tan sagrado como el alma - explico la morena - el fuego puede llegar quemar de forma irreparable el espiritud, el agua y el aire pueden curar y lastimarla en igual medida, mientras que la tierra puede sellarla dentro del cuerpo dejando a la persona casi muerta... Y eso sin hablarte de lo que hacen las variaciones elementales

... Como se nota que no se mucho del tema, lo siento por no poder ser mas util en esto - murmuro Yugi bajando la mirada.

No se preocupe magestad, siento una gran magia encerrada dentro de ti y no dudare en ayudarte a desarrollarla - dijo Ishizu segura.

Si Mana puede hacer magia cualquiera puede hombre, no te preocupes que en un instante estaras demoliendo algo no te preocupes - intervino una voz divertida y Yugi giro para ver a Joey venir con un plato lleno de comida.

 _Que Joey no comio hace unas horas tres iguales a ese?_ \- se pregunto Yugi con una gotita detras de la cabeza.

Vas a salir rodando si sigues comiendo asi, ya habias comido suficiente en la bienvenida - regaño Ishizu con fastidio, ella como medico del Oemga en cinta se sentia muy responsable por todo lo referente a esa pancita.

Joey hizo un puchero - Alli comi suficiente para mi, pero bebe pidio su racion

Yugi no pudo evitar reirse divertido por la respuesta mientras Ishizu negaba con la cabeza, Shada y Seto fueron los siguientes en salir para ver el ambiente relajado que habian. Aunque Seto parecio no convencerse de nada - que hizo Joey ahora?

Si seras bastardo, porque deberia haber hecho algo!? - gruño el rubio con expresion enojada.

Sera porque siempre estas en un problema distinto? - dijo el castaño con frialdad y los demas se rieron.

Aunque a Joey no le parecio tan graciosi - Yo no me meto en problemas, ellos son los que me buscan a mi!

Porfavor, pueden pasar 10min sin discutir por algo? - pregunto Shada con una mirada divertida.

No/lo dudo - respondieron al unisono y Yugi no pudo aguantarlo mas.

Jejejeje ustedes son... Tan... - Yugi ni siquiera podia hablar coherentemente sin que la risa lo cortara - por dios... No puedo... Jejeje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 como estan? Espero que bien mis amores...
> 
> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou despertaba de una siesta bien merecida en la agradable cama de su hermano, no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto habia extrañado el agradable y varonil aroma de este. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa rota mientras abrazaba una almohada cargada de ese aroma que tanta falta le hizo, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitacion y fruncio el ceño extrañado... Donde se habia ido su Nii-san?

Se sento sintiendose un poco incomodo, antes no se habia dado cuenta por tantos problemas que tenia juntos y tambien el tonto hechizo que puso Bakura sobre el no le dejaba reaccionar a nada. Su cuerpo se sentia pesado y una extraña somnolencia amenzaba con volverlo a dormir, asi que se levanto y con algo de nerviosismo salio de la habitacion... Su hermano podia estar aqui y ser el rey, pero despues de todo lo que habia vivido estaba aterrado por que hiciera algo mal y que alguna consecuencia cayera sobre su persona.

Vio a una de las Betas de servicio del palacio y quiso acercarse a preguntar por su hermano hasta que se quedo paralizado por el recuerdo, en aquel Reino de donde venia no podia ni preguntar algo a algun sirviente porque siempre le trataban feo. Le miraban como si fuera suciedad o algo demasiado bajo como para ser tomado en cuenta y Ryou ya estaba arto de eso, honestamente se iba a desmoronar si volvia a recibir otro maltrato.

Pero esta parecio sentir su presencia y se giro para ver con preocupacion al Omehmga congelado con expresion de miedo - buenos dias Alteza, sucede algo?

.... Alteza...? - pregunto Ryou bastante shokeado por la forma amable y respetuosa en la que fue tratado, nunca en su vida habia recibido un trato igual.... Ni siquiera aqui, su padre siempre se encargaba de que fuera tratado casi como un sirviente mas por algunas personas de alcurnia (mas que todo Alpha's con los que hacia tratos).

Usted es el hermano pequeño de nuestro Rey y por consiguiente nuestro principe, merece respeto sin importar lo que le difunto Rey le dijo - explico la Beta con amabilidad - justamente iba a buscarle ya que es hora de gozar de ciertos privilegios que le fueron privados, me presento, soy Azis y su hermano me brindo el honor de ser su Dama de Compañia, estare con usted cuando quiera y velare por que se le trate con el respeto adecuado

Ryou estaba bastante abrumado, por alguna razon sentia que queria volver a llorar, pero se trago sus lagrimas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa rota a la mujer - Ohh... Y-Yo no se que decir... Un g-gusto Azis

El gusto es mio, como dije es un honor servirle... Queria algo Alteza? - pregunto preocupada, ella no era tonta y podia ver en los ojos del menor la gran cantidad de emociones tormentosas que le recorrian - _Tengo que hablar con el Rey sobre esto, me preocupa el estado mental del chico_

.... Y-Yo estana buscando a N-Nii-sama - susurro en voz muy baja Ryou.

Le llevare con el, sigame - la mujer sabia que lo mejor era ser dulce y paciente con el Omega, quien sabe que le habra pasado para que llegara a este estado.

Ryou asintio y siguio a la beta por el palacio, lo sentia hace casi una vida cuando corria y jugaba feliz con su hermano mayor.... Tambien con su hermanita y madre que en paz descansen. Otra vez esa sensacion de picor en sus ojos y se pregunto que tantas lagrimas quedaban dentro de el aun, sentia que ya habia llorado lo suficiente para toda su vida.

Pronto habian llegado a lo que Ryou suponia que era la oficina de su hermano, se paro junto a la beta y miro la puerta sin saber que hacer. Afortunadamente Azis le sonrio girandose hacia el - tengo que hablar con el Rey un momento, podrias esperar aqui tan solo un segundo?

El Omega parpadeo, pero asintio unos segundos despues confundido. La Beta volvio a sonreir mientras tocaba respetuosamente la puerta - soy Azis su Alteza, traigo a Ryou-sama que queria verle y tambien deseaba hablar con usted en privado

Adelante!! - vino la voz gruño del Alpha rapidamente, Ryou miro brevemente a la mujer sonreirle para entrar dejandole alli de pie con nerviosismo.

Dentro Akefia dejo a un lado todo lo que hacia a favor de hablar con la Beta, cualquier cosa podia esperar... Su hermanito no - como le viste?

Creo que esta en una especie de shock, tambien esta severamente traumatizado, aun no descubro la razon pero no se preocupe ya lo hare - dijo Azis seria, Akefia la llamo no solo para que le hiciera compañia a Ryou realmente.

Akefia gruño para si mismo - Tsk! Me lo imaginaba, que llegara llorando desconsoladamente fue un indicativo bastante bueno

Recomiendo que le haga un examen fisico en cuanto se readapte a su entorno - dijo Azis seria - hable con el y no le deje ver su preocupacion, digale que es simplmente de rutina el examente que se le haga

Bien, ya terminaste? - gruño Akefia de bastante mal humor despues de todo lo que habia escuchado, queria reventar a alguien a palos. La mujer asintio y el Alpha suspiro para sacarse el enojo del cuerpo - deja entrar a Ryou y trae algo sabroso para el, sus favoritos son las bocadas de crema asi que trae una tonelada si es posible

Jejeje claro, vamos a consentir al pobre querido - la Beta sonrio girandose hacia la puerta que abrio mirando al Omega que esperaba algo encogido donde le dejo - ven querido, Akefia-sama te espera

Akefia sonrio a pesar de que su enojo hervia al fondo de su mente, su hermanito era demasiado adorable para su propio bien... Aunque lo le gustaba la sombra de tristeza que parecia cubrirle, su Ryou era una chispa de luz hermosa cuyo brillo parecia haberse atenuado casi hasta apagarse - ven Ry, disculpa que no desperte contigo... Es que tenia unos pendientes urgentes por firmar, pero envie a Azis para que te hiciera compañia... Espero que te agrade, te hara compañia cuando no pueda si quieres claro

Ella esta bien Nii-sama, no te preocupes - asintio Ryou intentando sonreir y solo logrando una pequeña mueca - ... Si te molesto puedo irme...

No! No molestas Ry, si quieres puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras... Ven acercate - dijo el Alpha con rapidez y miro a Ryou obedecerlo, cuando estuvo junto a el sonrio traviezo y le jalo para sentarle en su regazo - ves, asi yo trabajo y te mimo...

Maaa...! Kefi porque siempre haces estas cosas? - gimio el menor mientras que era acomodado de forma que estaba sentado comodamente entre las piernas de su hermano.

Porque eres lindo y me gusta estar asi contigo, a ti no te gusta? - pregunto Akefia con una falsa mirada triste mientras apoyaba su menton en el delicado hombro y rodeaba la cintura del menor con uno de sus brazos.

Si me gusta estar asi contigo pero... - Ryou se detuvo pensando mejor en lo que decia, se sentia mejor que nunca aqui sentado y protegido en el regazo de Akefia - olvidalo Kefi, solo abrazame... 

Con gusto - ronroneo el Alpha apretandole mas contra el, aunque en su interior algo le confundio... Porque la barriga de su hermanito se sentia abultada?

El abimitia ser un pervertido y conocer casi a la perfeccion como era el cuerpo de su hermanito, y que el recordara el vientre de Ryou era completamente plano... Podia tener tiempo sin verlo, pero aun no olvidaba (ni se creia capaz de hacerlo) las curvas de su hermanito. Disimuladamente acariciaba la zona para comprobar sus sospechas y no tuvo ninguna duda, Ryou habia comido un poco mas de lo usual donde estaba o...

K-Kefi... Hice a-algo malo...? - tartamudeo Ryou aterrorizado al sentir como el agradable aroma de su hermano se volvia mas agrio producto del enojo - perdon N-Nii! No era mi...

No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo... Solo olvidemos los ultimos cinco segundos vale? - pidio el moreno archivando mas ira en su interior, no se haria mas mente con su descubrimiento... Por ahora.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi caminaba por los carruajes revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, en unas horas partirian hacia el reino de Atem y queria que el viaje fuera sin problemas. Estaba concentrado en su tarea hasta que de pronto se sobresalto al toparse con Yami de pronto, puso una mano sobre su corazon acelerado y con un puchero le miro - Yamiii! No hagas eso, me asustaste!

Perdon pequeño, solo venia a buscarte - dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada - tu padre me envio, quiere que te reunas con el en su oficina

Yugi hizo una mueca fe desagrado - Maaa... Ahora que puede querer ese hombre

Ni idea, pero oye... Si te hace algo o ves algo raro llamame, ire a detenerlo enseguida - dijo Yami serio a lo que Yugi sonrio agradecido.

Muchas gracias, supongo que deberia ir de una vez y salir de esta - mumuro Yugi con mala cara.

Yami detuvo al Omega y coloco su brazo en forma de jarra, invitando al menor a que enrredara el suyo alli - Ven, te acompaño y asi me aseguro que este bien

No te quiero molestar, Shada debe estar cerca y seguro viene conmigo - Yugi sonrio apenado mientras sentia algo extraño revolverse en su interior y sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Yami se encogio de hombros e impulso al menor a caminar - No es molestia, ademas esto de tu padre deberia ser un asunto interno de nuestro Reino, deja que ese consejero se ocupe de lo de tu marido... Yo te ayudo con lo de tu padre

Esta bien, si insistes - que Yugi supiera, Yami no estaba usando su Voz de Alpha... Pero por alguna razon se sintio incapaz de contradecirlo, miro a su lado extrañado pero Yami parecia completamente despreocupado, suspiro y dejo pasar el hecho extraño... Tampoco es que era para tanto.

En poco tiempo se habia olvidado de sus pensamientos y caminaba felizmente del brazo de Yami, pronto habian llegado a la puerta de la oficina del hombre y el Alpha dejo ir el brazo de Yugi - estare cerca, si necesitas algo solo grita mi nombre vale?

Esta bien, muchas gracias Yami - dijo Yugi antes de tocar la puerta y entrar en cuanto le fue concedida la entrada, en cuanto estuvo dentro miro con su padre puso su fria mirada sobre el, pero no se dejo intimidar... - buen dia, queria algo padre?

Me entere que tu tambien vas a ese viaje hacia el reino de tu marido, debo decirte que me parece una estupidez eso - gruño el Alpha con enojo sin siquiera saludar - tu deber es quedarte aqui en tu reino y conseguir un marido que Reine de verdad, ya te divertiste jugando a ser alguien, ya es hora de que cumplas tu papel.... Te gustaba Yami no? Es tu oportunidad de mandar al demonio a Atem y casarte con el que quieres en realidad

No dejare desprotegido mi reino, asi como Atem manejaba su reino desde la distancia hare lo mismo - dijo Yugi seguro - mis sentimientos aqui son lo de menos, Atem es una buena que persona que me necesita y no le dejare en este estado, ire con el y es mi ultima palabra

La cara del hombre se retorcio de furia, aunque luego parecia calmarse a una furia fria y latente - Tsk! Te crees muy poderodo porque tienes a los imbesiles consejeros de tu marido de tu lado no?

No es que sea poderoso o no, soy el Rey Consorte y cuando Atem esta indispuesto mando yo! - gruño Yugi con una fuerza que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, pero es que el tipo ya le tenia arto con su tema - no quiero que me molestes mas con esto!

Tu no estas listo para Reinar, solo eres un Omega imbesil cuya cabeza han llenado de tonterias todos esos recien llegados - dijo el Alpha con fastidio - casarte con Yami es tu mejor opcion ahora, pero si te vas y como es obvio Atem muere me asegurare de casarte con el Alpha mas asqueroso y horrible que encuentre

Tu ya no puedes hacer nada mas que molestarme para que acceda, en cuanto Atem fue coronado y yo a su lado perdiste toda potestad sobre mi.. Soy de Atem y ni aunque fallezca ganas poder sobre mi, ya no soy un Omega bajo tu yugo padre - recordo el Omega con mala cara.

Ninguno dijo nada mas despues de eso, solo se miraron con enojo ambos por un rato. Hasta que el padre de Yugi parecio artarse de esto y desvio la mirada hacia una esquina del escritorio donde habia una jarra con jugo - haz lo que se te de la gana - gruño el tipo sirviendose un trago y tomandolo de golpe, en algo tenia que sacar su enojo.

Yugi suspiro y miro con tristeza el suelo antes de decir - padre.... Porque me odias tanto? Y-Yo te hice algo malo?

Eres un Omega, yo debi tener un Alpha de hijo... No una escoria como tu! - gruño el tipo mirandole com frialdad - si pudiera acabaria contigo, tu sola presencia me molesta pero si no estas todo esto es de Atem y yo me jodo... Mi unica opcion es aguantarte

Yugi sentia unas pocas lagrimas picarle los ojos pero no las dejo caer, las ahogo dentro de el junto a las otras que tenia y tomo una de las copas junto a la jarra para llenarla del liquido rojo. Necesitaba quitarse el mal trago con algo y en ese momento eso era lo unico que tenia, solo que despues de dar el primer sorbo sintio como si su garganta se contraia dejandole sin respiracion.

Ahora que demonios te dio? - gruño el hombre al ver al Omega apoyarse torpemente del escritorio mientras sostenia su garganta.

Q-Que me h-hiciste!? - chillo Yugi entrecortado y mirandole asustado mientras sentia la sensacion de ahogarse.

El hombre parecia bastante confundido - Que...? Que carajos te voy a...?

Y-YAMI! - grito el Omega respirando entrecortado y cayendo al suelo con miedo sin dejar al otro terminar, sentia que no podia respirar.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y Yami entro con el ceño fruncido, cosa que cambio a una mirada preocupada cuando miro a Yugi arrodillado en el suelo respirando con dificultad - que le hiciste a nuestro Rey!? - siseo Yami caminando furioso hacia el otro Alpha que parecia estar fuera de lugar.

No seas pendejo Yami, si quisiera hacerle daño al mocoso ya... - de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez fue por Yami se lanzo hacia el de forma agresiva.

Estas arrestado por hacerle daño a nuestro Rey, mejor callate antes de que esto sea peor para ti - siseo Yami sosteniendole, con un silbido un par de guardias armados entraron y a su orden tomaron al Alpha que se retorcia.

Yami, hazme el favor de soltarme, a mi no me conviene para nada hacerle algo a... - sua gritos y reclamos cayeron en oidos sordos, toda la situacion era bastante evidente y tenia todo en su contra, asi que sin importar nada fue arrastrado fuera mientras Yami levantaba en sus brazos al Omega que parecia estar al borde de la inconciencia.

Estaras bien Yugi, estoy aqui y me encargare de cuidarte... - susurraba Yami tranquilizadoramente mientras corria a buscar ayuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien chicos y chicas, esto fue todo por hoy! :3
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 como estan? Yo bien y aqui con un nuevo cap
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yugi esta bien afortunadamente - dijo Ishizu saliendo de la habitacion donde habia tratado al Omega - pero intentaron matarlo, de no ser porque el caballero lo trajo a tiempo abriamos perdido a nuestro Rey

... Nunca pense que mi hijo sera capaz de algo tan horrible, siempre supe que tenia un corazon malvado pero nunca a ese limite - susurro el abuelo del chico entristecido - debo agradecerle a Yami por haber salvado a mi nieto... De no ser por el..

Ishizu se apresuro a tranquilizarlo - No piense en esas cosas señor, salvamos a su alteza y eso es lo que importa

Nuestro viaje quedara pospuesto supongo - Shada suspiro - necesitamos encontrar una cura para Atem pronto, su alma podria desaparecer para siempre de seguir asi...

Voy a comunicarme con la señora madre a ver que dice, ella puede tener una idea - dijo Ishizu seria.

Shada asintio - Lo otro sobre la mesa es que hacer con el padre del Omega, debemos castigarlo por su intento de asesinato

... Yo me encargare señores, por mas cruel que sea es mi hijo y me siento responsable por sus acciones - el abuelo parecia muy triste por todo lo que habia sucedido, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que si hijo cambiara... Pero al parecer ya no hay vuelta atras para el.

Bien, si necesita algo no dude en llamarnos - Shada suspiro - arreglare que guardias custodien las habitaciones de nuestros Reyes cada minuto, no podemos permitirnos mas sustos de estos

Te apoyo en eso, yo ire a comunicarme con la señora - la morena se despidio con una reverencia y salio de la habitacion. Ishizu paso unos dias en su tarea de hablar con la madre de su Rey, pero pronto anuncio a todos contenta que la señora estaba en busqueda de ayuda para su amado Rey.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou... Necesitas comer, porque no quieres si se que te gustan? - pregunto Akefia preocupado mirando a su hermanito mover la comida sin muchas ganas de comer, ya llevaba dias asi y estaba muy estresado - vamos al menos come un poco

Kefi... Es que no tengo muchas ganas de esto - a decir verdad era mas como que le repugnaba el plato de dulces frente suyo, normalmente ya se abria devorado el plato pero hoy su estomago no queria absolutamente nada... O mejor dicho queria una sola cosa pero Ryou no queria molestar - Nii-sama, no te preocupes... Mas tarde seguro mi estomago tolerara algo mas

Mas tarde no, ahora que no has comido bien en dias - gruño Akefia de forma algo dominante haciendo que el menor se encogiera y el quisiera patearse - hay algo que tu estomago tolere mas que esto?

Ummm.... Podria comerme una bandeja de pepino con sal! - si su hermanito insistia Ryou no se negaria a contarle su extraño antojo.

... Pepino con sal? - pregunto Akefia incredulo, luego fruncio el ceño y le ordeno a una de las mujeres de servicio traer lo que el Omega pidio - Ryou... Quiero que despues de que termines con tu... Comida, vayamos con un curandero a que te revice

Que..? Pero Kefi, estoy bien! - exclamo Ryou con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Siempre dices eso, aun recuerdo la vez en que estabas resfriado y no dijiste nada hasta que la fiebre te dejo delirando - gruño Akefia - casi no te mueres de una pulmonia que de haberse tratado a tiempo no abria pasado nada, desde ese momento jure que te cuidaria y eso hare... Desde que llegaste no te he revisado y quiero ver como estas de salud, eres muy fragil Ryou... Solo quiero cuidarte

Esta bien Kefi, pero solo para que te quedes en paz - murmuro enfurruñado el Omega haciendo reir al otro.

Eres adorable haciendo berrinche, te lo he dicho? - bromeo el Alfa riendo y de pronto trajeron el plato extraño que Ryou habia solicitado, sin decir nada Akefia se deleito de las adorables expresiones que hacia su pequeño mientras comia con alegria su raro manjar.

Cuando estuvo listo Akefia se levanto y cargo como un costal de papas al Omega que chillo - Akefia-nii!! Que haces...?

Vamos a que te revicen y no te dejare oportunidad para que escapes - dijo el Alfa sin ningunas ganas de soltar a su hermano, tenia una gran vista de cierta retaguardia y la disfrutaria cuanto pudiera - _soy un pervertido..._

Ryou se cruzo de brazos sin creer que Akefia aun hacia cosas asi, ya no era un niño! Aunque debia abmitir que amaba sus atenciones, era el unico que le habia cuidado con sinceridad. Pronto habian llegado a su destino y Akefia le dejo caer delicadamente en la cama, el Omega miro confundido como su hermano jalo al curandero a una esquina privada, no escucho lo que hablaron y por eso hizo un pucherito.

Quiero que revices de pies a cabeza a Ryou, que no te falte un cabello por revisar a conciencia - gruño Akefia de brazos cruzados - y otra cosa... Revisa si esta en cinta y si lo esta... Joder no se ni que carajos hacer si lo esta, solo dime a mi, yo hablo con el

Como usted diga su magestad - asintion el hombre para girarse hacia el Omega que aun hacia pucheros con una sonrisa.

Vuelvo al rato Ryou, portate bien! - dijo Akefia recordando que tenia trabajo que hacer, aunque eso ni evitaria que fuera a ver a su hermanito.

Camino por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos, de verdad que no sabia que hacer si su hermanito estaba en cinta... Bueno ademas de enojarse y correr a buscar la peor maldicion que encontrara para el bastardo que le dejo en ese estado, no sabia a ciencia cierta que hacer para ayudarlo. No parecia que su hermanito extrañara demasiado aquel reino, mas bien parecia aliviado se estar aqui, lo que significaba que no habia sido tratado como merecia su hermanito.

Eso y la aptitud aun mas temerosa de la que Ryou siempre tuvo le dijeron a Akefia que su pequeño habia sido maltratado, estaba esperando que el corazon de su hermano sanara un poco antes de preguntarle como fue su vida en ese lugar. No queria que Ryou recordara cosas malas pero al parecer el momento de hablar se acercaba, salio de sus pensamientos cuando llego a su oficina y comenzo a revisar los papeles en el - _joder con padre, tiene un puto don para destrozar todo... Estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda la economia del Reino, menos mal me deshice de el antes de que fuera tarde..._

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar uno de sus consejeros entro llevado un papel en las manos - su alteza, nuestro aliado del topacio ha enviado una carta solicitando ayuda

Hump... Dame a ver - ordeno el peliblanco y recibio la carta...

**Buen dia, lo aqui escrito es para solicitarle que porfavor ayude a mi hijo. Se que ustedes guardan una profunda amistad/rivalidad y por ello le ruego su asistencia.**

**Vera Atem esta con una condicion extraña en el Reino de su esposo, no pueden traerlo a su tierra por problemas que recien ocurrieron... Asi que espero que usted pueda viajar hasta alla.**

**Atentamente**   
**Del Reino Topacio**

_Atem esta mal?_ \- se pregunto Akefia con el ceño fruncido en extrañesa, hasta donde recordaba su... Rival (no le llamaria amigo, Atem y el NO eran amigos) era bastante inteligente y sabia defenderse, por algo era su rival no? - s _olo que mas inoportuno no pudo ser esto, Ryou me necesita aqui... Aunque un cambio de aires podria hacerle bien, quiza con algo de suerte hable con otro Omega no dañado como la mayoria de los que viven aqui... Ummm... Tendre que preguntarle, hablado de Ry_

Seguro que su hermanito ya habia sido revisado, asi que se levanto con flojera para regresar al area de los curanderos. En cuanto llego no le gusto la cara del hombre que reviso a su hermano parado fuera de la habitacion donde trabajaba - dime lo que sea carajo en vez de mirarme con cara de pendejo asustado

.... Lo primero su alteza es que... El Omega si esta en cinta, tiene casi dos meses de embarazo - dijo el hombre con expresion apesumbrada - lo segundo es que esta algo desnutrido y eso en su estado podria ser perjudicial, tambien encontre rastros de un hechizo para controlarlo y un poco de marcas de maltrato viejas casi imperceptibles...

Bien... Akefia mataria a alguien, pero suspiro y almaceno mas ira en su interior, si seguia asi iba a explotar un dia de estos - dejame entrar a verle, le has dicho algo de esto?

No señor, solo hablamos de cosas no importantes... - respondio rapidamente.

Bien - gruño el moreno para entrar a la habitacion, alli vio a su hermano recostado mirando al techo con expresion berrinchuda - Ry, ya podemos irnos

Yo pude haber salido, pero no me dejo - reclamo el Omega inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

Pero yo queria vernir por ti, ademas tenemos que hablar - Akefia volvio a suspirar, realmente no sabia como abordar esto - ven, vamos a mi habitacion

Kefi... Hice algo malo? - pregunto el Omega siguiendole cabizbajo.

Akefia volvio a suspirar ante la pregunta repetitiva - No Ryou, porque siempre que ves mi semblante cambiar piensas que hiciste algo malo? Nunca haces nada!

Perdon... No era mi intencion hacerte molestar - gimio el Omega triston.

Olvidalo - murmuro el Alpha pellizcandose el puente de la nariz, ya habian llegado a la habitacion asi que se acosto en la cama y palmeo su lado - ven Ry, quiero hablar y no es de algo que hiciste... Eres un angel practicamente y nunca haces nada de nada, mas bien son los otros los que te hacen cosas a ti

Ryou parpadeo y se sento contra su hermano en la cama, este no tardo en acomodarle de forma comoda, acostado contra su pecho mientras acariciaba delicadamente la espalda del menor - Ryou primero que nada quiero preguntarte... Quisieras viajar conmigo? Un conocido necesita ayuda y pues... Lo tome como una oportunidad para que ambos viajemos, quien sabe, quizas hasta hagas un buen amigo

Yo hice un par de amigos haya con Bakura, fueron buenos conmigo y me gustaria escribirles - comento Ryou recordando al par de rubios divertidos que habia conocido.

Si tu quieres escribirles bien, yo no tengo problemas, es mas, si quieres hasta les invitas un dia de estos - dijo Akefia encogiendose de hombros, suponia que hablaba de los que le avisaron de la situacion de su hermanito, asi que el mismo tenia que agredecerles por ello - pero que tal Ry, quieres viajar?

No me molestaria - Ryou sabia que si estaba con su Nii estaria seguro, mas bien temia por los otros tontos que le molestaran.

Bien - Akefia miro hacia el techo sin saber como continuar con eso, hasta que se resigno, no habia forma suave de informarle esto - Ryou... El curandero descubrio que tu... Estas en cinta hermanito, tienes dos meses ya

Ryou parpadeo con su cerebro colapsado - K-Kefi... Tu e-esta bromeando v-verdad?

No, no lo hago... - Akefia acaricio los cabellos blancos con tristeza - sabes que te apoyare, ese niño es mi sobrino y vale verga quien sea el bastardo que lo engendro... El proviene de ti y eso basta

P-Pero yo... K-Kefi yo - Ryou estaba al borde del colapso, su respiracion se acelero sin saber que decir. El no se sentia preparado para esto, demonios ni siquiera a si mismo podia cuidarse y protegerse... Como podia proteger a un bebe? - K-Kefi...

Calmate Ry, no estas solo vale? - susurro Akefia con seriedad intentando que su hermanito se tranquilizara - estare contigo a cada paso del camino, te ayudare porque como dije... Ese niño es mi sobrino, proviene de ti y eso es lo que me basta

Aunque Ryou no hizo mas que aferrarse a su pecho sollosando un poco - K-Kefi... Si ni siquiera p-puedo cuidar de m-mi mismo, como p-podria hacerlo con un bebe?

Estas conmigo, no te preocupes por ello, yo te enseñare a protegerte a ti mismo y a este niño de tal forma que ni me necesitaras - gruño el Alpha seguro mientras ponia su mano en la incipiente barriga - aunque claro, tambien estare yo alli y entre los dos haremos desear no haber nacido a cualquier bastardo que te moleste a ti o a este chiquitin

Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Kefi, eres el mejor hermano del mundo - susurro Ryou acurrucandose contra el fuerte pecho y oliendo su aroma, adoraba el varonil aroma que este desprendia.

Tu igual Ryou, eres el mejor - dijo Akefia sonriendo y abrazando al menor feliz, estaria mejor si pudiera besarlo y... Otras cosas, pero por ahora se conformaba con abrazarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwaaa! Aqui vino esta neko con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

A donde vamos Kefi? - pregunto Ryou con curiosidad.

Al reino del... Amatista creo, no me aprendi muy bien el nombre - respondio el Alfa sentado frente a el en el carruaje no muy seguro - espero que sea bonito, aunque debe serlo si Atem es el Rey... El tipo es todo correcto y justo, y blah blah...

Tu tambien lo eres Nii-sama, nuestro Reino se ve mas feliz y prospero sin padre - abmitio el Omega en voz baja - no creo que me alegre que muriera pero...

Deja de ser tan bueno, haz una fiesta porque murio el cabron! - regaño Akefia brusco haciendo que Ryou se estremeciera un poco - y perdon por asustarte joder... Sabes que no estoy molesto contigo

.... Aww... Esta bien Kefi - susurro Ryou jugando con sus deditos timidamente.

Eres adorable hermanito - susurro Akefia tomando su mano y atrayendole para que se sentara en su regazo, sonriendo ampliamente rodeo con su brazo la cintura estrecha - hueles tan sabroso...

Maaa... Kefi - gimio el pobre Omega sonrojado al sentir la nariz del Alfa en su cuello, sintio algo raro dentro de el y se sonrojo aun mas al notar que eran sus instintos Omegas, mayormente dormidos, ronronear ante el toque de un Alfa prometedor.

Rapidamente sacudio la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, Akefia era su hermano por dios! Su lado Omega no podia estarse sintiendo atraido por su hermano, nunca se habia sentido atraido por nadie y Ryou no esperaba que comenzara por Akefia. El pobre Omega comenzo a sentirse acalorado cuando la mano de Akefia comenzo a subir y bajar por su espalda, delineando delicadamente su columna vertebral.

 _Voy a seducirte mi Ry, voy a seducirte de tal manera que tu mismo querras mi toque_ \- penso Akefia que no habia sido ajeno a las reacciones de su hermanito - _y cuando te tenga en mi..._

Hemos llegado mi... - el pobre guardia Alfa se congelo cuando a su nariz llego el aroma de las feromonas que se habian concentrado en el pequeño lugar y bueno... Tambien por la mirada asesina que recibia de parte de su señor - s-señor ya e-estamos...

Tsk! Quitate - gruño Akefia enfurruñado por haber sido interrumpido, dejo a un abochornado Ryou levantarse para hacerlo el mismo y salir del carruaje.

Frente a el miro las caras conocidas de los concejeros de Atem y unas pocas desconocidas, sintio a Ryou colarse timidamente detras de el antes de escanear todo con la mirada mientras se presentaba - soy Akefia Touzuoku, este de aqui es Ryou Touzuoku... Reyes del Reino del Diamante

... Que..!? Como que...? - susurro Ryou detras de el con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentia como su ser se extremecia, no podia creerlo... Akefia le presento como su Omega!

Hola, buen dia mis señores... Soy Yugi Sennen, Rey Consorte de estas tierras - se presento un Omega pequeño y de cabellos tricolores que se habia adelantado un poco a la comitiva - es un placer tenerlos por aqui

Naaa! Deja de ser tan formal que Atem y yo somos mas que conocidos, eres su Omega? Como haces para aguantar a su dolor en el culo real? - bromeo groceramente Akefia haciendo a Yugi sonrojarse un poco mientras reia disimuladamente y a Ryou darle un zape por confianzudo - auch!

No le prestes atencion, ehh... Tiene calor y eso le hace actuar raro - se disculpo el pobre de Ryou queriendose esconder de la verguenza - esa no son formas de presentarte ante un reino aliado!

Debiste presentarnos tu entonces, para que te tengo? - gimoteo el Alfa desde el suelo berrinchudo.

La cara se Ryou se lleno de completa frustracion - Se supone que eres el Rey, tu debes dar la cara!

Jejejeje ustedes hacen una bonita pareja - comento Yugi con una sonrisa divertida siendo inocente de lo que en realidad sucedia.

La cara de Ryou se ilumino en color rojo al instante - Nosotros no...

Gracias, amo a Ryou con toda mi alma - Akefia le interrumpio haciendo al aludido mirarle con sorpresa y con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho - esta cuchitura es toda mia y la quiero con todo mi ser

Eso se nota Akefia-sama, pero que hacemos aqui? Vamos a hablar dentro del palacio, organizamos un banquete para ustedes - Yugi sonrio ignorante de lo que realmente sucedia.

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Mas tarde..._

Akefia! Como que nos amamos y soy el Rey Consorte y hacemos bonita pareja y.... - chillaba Ryou casi sin respirar en cuanto estuvieron solos unos momentos.

Ryou... Calmate, alterarte de esa forma no le hace bien al bebe - tranquilizo Akefia atrayendole a su pecho con una sonrisa - queria protegerte, si decia que eres mi hermano cualquier idiota Alfa de aqui podria querer tomarte como su Omega y yo tendria que matarle, tengo flojera de matar idiotas Ry

Ryou parpadeo entendiendo lo que queria decir, asi que sonriendo con inocencia le miro agradecido - ... Muchas gracias Kefi, gracias por cuidarme tanto

No es nada, ahora si esposito lindo puedes recorrer un poco este lugar mientras yo voy a ver que le ocurrio al pendejo de Atem vale? - Akefia sonrio y dio un suave beso a la frente del menor - diviertete y no te metas en problemas profavor

Ryou hizo un puchero - yo no me meto en problemas!

Jejeje lo se, ahora anda amor y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme - con eso Akefia solto la cintura del Omega y se fue por el pasillo, Ryou le miro con cariño antes de girarse e irse por el otro lado, curioso por lo que habia en este palacio.

* * *

_Con Akefia..._

Bien, dime que es lo que esta mal con el - ordeno Akefia serio a los dos consejeros frente a el - mi especialidad no es precisamente la curacion

Pero si las maldiciones - dijo Shada tranquilo - creemos que esto es una maldicion, de que tipo... Aun no lo tenemos claro, suponemos cosas pero no estamos seguros asi que no actuamos

Bien, dejeme revisar esto - murmuro el peliblanco y puso sus manos en el pecho de Atem, cerro los ojos y dejo que su energia fluyera hacia el cuerpo inconciente, duro un rato asi hasta que de pronto se alejo sudando un poco - mierda... Esto es magia oscura y bastante fuerte de hecho, esta consumiendo el Alma de Atem y mandandola a la oscuridad

Por los dioses... - gimio Ishizu horrorizada, ella conocia esa magia prohibida. Era extremadamente fuerte y muy peligrosa, incluso el usuario salia lastimado con frecuencia al usarla - dinos que sabes como revertir esto

Conozco una forma de revertir cualquier hechizo realizado con magia oscura pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no manejo magia de luz para matar la oscuridad que consume el Alma de Atem - respondio Akefia con tristeza - podria intentar simular tener magia de luz, pero no creo que funcione, no con una magia tan fuerte como esta... Necesitamos un Hechicero de Luz

Los dos consejeros se miraron entre ellos con desesperacion, la magia de luz era una antigua practica que solo unos cuantos podian usar. Pero fue mermando la cantidad de practicantes cuando el corazon de las personas se oscurecio y dejaron de lado a aquellos que podian usarla... Los Omegas. Cuando las practicas barbaras de los Alfas se afianzaron en el mundo y el Omega simplemente quedo relegado a un segundo plano como maquinas de crear bebes, la magia de luz desaparecio del mundo.

Habian algunas excepciones donde un Omega de corazon noble era entrenado en magia y sacaba a relucir esa maravillosa magia, pero demasiados paices eran los que oprimian a los Omegas de forma que seria bastante dificil encontrar a alguien para curar a su Rey. En su reino entrenaban hechiceros Alfas y Omegas por igual, pero no hay aun ningun indicio de que alguien de alli pudiera usar dicha magia.

Donde encontraremos un hechicero de ese tipo - se pregunto Ishizu con la cara arrugada de la preocupacion.

Akefia fruncio el ceño - No se, pero debemos hacerlo rapido antes de perder el Alma de Atem a la oscuridad

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ryou habia caminado por los pasillos algo perdido, hasta que de pronto se encontro con un jardin y con una suave sonrisa resolvio recorrerlo. Tenia tiempo sin ver algo tan bonito, le encantaban las flores y la naturaleza a decir verdad. De pronto miro a alguien mas en el jardin y estuvo a punto de correr de regreso si no fuera sido porque esta le llamo - hey! Porque tanta prisa Ryou-san?

Ehh... Perdon por molestarle Yugi-sama - murmuro el peliblanco cohibido.

Jejeje no me molestaste, a decir verdad puedo ocupar un poco de compañia - dijo el tricolor con una pequeña sonrisa - ademas no seas tan forma, los dos somos Omegas y Reyes de nuestros propios reinos

Ryou se sonrojo un poco y desvio la mirada avergonzado - bueno... Si esta bien c-con eso supongo que p-podria...

Eres una ternurita! - chillo Yugi al ver al otro todo sonrojado y tartamudeando - anda dime Yugi y somos amigos, claro... Si quieres

A-Amigos...? Yo s-supongo que si u-usted esta b-bien con e-eso, si s-soy su amigo Yugi - asintio Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sentia una ligera sensacion de temor dentro de el... Su hermano no estaba y cualquiera podia hacerle daño, era un debil Omega despues de todo - este jardin es muy bonito...

Verdad que si? A mi me fascina, antes venia con Atem mucho - la voz de Yugi se apago y miro al suelo deprimido - antes de que Atem fuera atacado y...

Ryou miro como los ojitos amatistas se apagaron y se mordio el labio sin saber que hacer, solo atino a envolver timidamente sus brazos alrededor del otro - y-yo no soy especialmente b-bueno para nada, p-pero tu no d-deberias estar triste... M-Me parece q-que eres u-una buena persona y n-no deberias e-estar triste

Yugi se apoyo contra el y se dejo mimar sintiendo que necesitaba el apoyo de un Omega como el, y mas este que se sentia tan... Maternal y amable, de hecho... Olia como a una mama - Ryou-san.. Usted esta en cinta...? - pregunto curioso separandose al estar un poco mejor.

Si... - Yugi se preocupo al instante cuando en vez de obtener la respuesta alegre que esperaba, simplemente obtuvo un si deprimido.

Es mas ahora que tenia al peliblanco frente a el le parecia que estaba triste, antes no lo habia notado porque bromeaba y le sonreia a su esposo. Pero ahora sin el cerca podia notar lo apagado que estaban sus ojos y lo temeroso de su aptitud, casi como si esperaba que le hicieran daño en cada esquina - Ryou-san... Usted esta bien...?

 _No... No estoy para nada bien, pero voy a aparentar estarlo por el bien de mi Nii..._ \- penso para si mismo antes de esbozar una sonrisa para el otro, esta un poco mas debil que las anteriores - si, estoy bien... No te preocupes vale?

No necesitas aparentar estar bien si no lo estas sabes? Si tienes algo que te molesta puedes contarmelo, o no... No tenemos tanta confianza ehh... - Yugi se enredo consigo mismo haciendo reir un poco al otro - mira lo importante es que lo que sea que te este molestando deberias hablarlo, siempre es bueno desahogarse... Si no lo haces eso se acumulara dentro de ti hasta detruirte

Ryou le miro sintiendo que las lagrimas picaba sus ojos, Bakura se habia disculpado si... Pero eso no borro todo lo que le hizo y ahora tendria un recordatorio para siempre de eso, sabia que no debia pensar asi de su bebe... Pero no podia evitarlo - y-yo tengo muchas c-cosas dentro y no c-creo poder hablarlas, n-ni siquiera s-se si algun dia podre..

Ohh.. Puede que nos acabemos de conocer pero no me gusta ver a la gente triste, si necesitas ayuda o algo puedes buscarme - aseguro Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo al otro contra el buscandole dar algo de consuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien amores mios, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis queridos lectores, espero que esten disfrutando esta historia hasta ahora :3  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Lograste algo con el señor? - pregunto Ryou sentado en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veia a su hermano ir de un lado a otro en la espaciosa habitacion que les habian dado - vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo nii-san

Es que estoy preocupado por el idiota ese, mira que dejarse hechizar de forma tan pendeja - gruño Akefia mosqueado mientras se quitaba la camisa y quedaba solo en unos delgados pantalones sonrojando un poco al otro - y no digas que dije que estaba preocupado por el

Tu sereto esta a salvo conmigo Kefi-nii - aseguro un Ryou risueño por las tonterias del Alfa.  
Akefia habia dicho alguna vez que cuando su hermanito se reia y le decia "Kefi-nii" con esa vocesita ukeable se ponia ridiculamente cachondo? Bueno, lo estaba diciendo ahora y ese pequeño sonrojo que aun persistia en las mejillas del Omega no ayudaban al caso - voy a bañarme Ryou, tu cambiate y ponte comodo que solo quiero acurrucarme para dormir - y con agua muy fria se bañaria, demonios su amiguito estaba bastante despierto hoy dia.

Ryou asintio y suspiro preparandose para relajarse, como su hermano habia dicho que estaban casados les habian dado una habitacion matrimonial y eso significaba que debia cambiarse alli... Iba a morir de la verguenza seguro. Se levanto apurado e igual mente comenzo a cambiarse a su pijama, aunque se demoro un poco mirando con tristeza las marcas que quedaron de los mordiscos y rasguños que Bakura habia dejado en su piel, odiaba principalmente la marca que aun tenia sobre su hombro que mostraba que aun pertenecia a ese hombre.... Bakura nunca se habia molestado en quitarle esa marca que detestaba.

No se dio cuenta de que tardo mas tiempo del que debia y antes de que pudiera hacerlo ya tenia a Akefia mirando por sobre su hombro su reflejo en el espejo - pero mira que cosa mas bonita tengo aqui - murmuro el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura.

Bonita? Sera marcada y rota - bufo Ryou sin darse cuenta con amargura - no se que puedes ver bonito de...

Ni se te ocurra terminar, eres lo mas precioso que he visto y no hay punto de discucion alli - aseguro Akefia frunciendo el ceño y apretando un poco su agarre - nada de que lo que suceda cambiara eso, te amo hermanito y siempre seras precioso para mi

Eso es porque eres mi hermano, siempre buscas hacerme sentir bien... Pero muy en el fondo sabes que ya no valgo de mucho, nunca lo hice y ahora menos - murmuro el Omega algo ido y triste - estoy preñado y marcado por todos lados, sin contar claro que no creo poder soportar el toque de cualquiera que no seas tu sin llorar como un idiota, no se que puedes hacer conmigo realmente

Te estas escuchando? Eres una persona, no una cosa para que consiga algo que hacer contigo carajo - gruño el moreno enojado - mira, no he querido tocar el tema contigo para dejar que tus heridas se curen un poco primero, pero me vere obligado a tomar otras medidas si no veo mejoria en tu estado de animo Ry

Duraron un rato en silencio, Ryou no parecia tener nada mas que hacer que ver su reflejo en el espejo con ojos apagados mientras Akefia se mordia el labio pensando que hacer, hasta que el Alpha solto un pequeño ruidito que saco al Omega de lo que sea que estuviera pensando (que muy bueno no debio haber sido) - no se si te has dado cuenta Ry, pero estas medio desnudo y pareces bastante comodo conmigo que no estoy distinto

Ryou parpadeo confundido por un instante para segundos despues darse cuenta que su espalda bastante desnuda rozaba contra otra calida e igual de desnuda, abrio los ojos ampliamente y solto un extraño chillido alejandose del mayor - Akefia! Como se te ocurre abrazarme y colarte en el vestidor mientras me estoy cambiando!!

Akefia rio divertido aunque internamente archivaba el anterior episodio para tratarlo en un futuro - Jejeje es que no pude resistirme, estoy en la misma habitacion que un Omega hermoso y una miradita nunca ha matado a nadie

Miradita!? Soy tu hermano! - chillo Ryou horrorizado y tomando la parte de arriba de su pijama para ponersela a pas carreras.

Y que? Eres un Omega hermoso y siempre me ha gustado mirarte - bien, despues de que dijo eso Akefia quiso golpearse, no creia que fuera buen momento para que soltara ese tipo de comentarios.... Solo esperaba que la inocencia de Ryou jugara a su favor, como otras veces habia pasado.

Porque te gusta tanto mirarme a mi? Nunca te he visto molestar o estar con otro como estas conmigo, nadie parece agradarte solo yo - reclamo Ryou y Akefia temio un poco, asi no era como queria que su hermanito se enterara de sus sentimientos - deberias de dejar de prestarme tanta atencion y buscar un Omega que te ayude, seguro hay muchos que gustan de ti... Me gustaria verte felizmente casado Kefi-nii con un Omega que te ame y te de muchos hijos

 _Pero yo quiero hacerte feliz a ti y que seas tu el que me ame, porque no piensas en ti por un maldito segundo un dia de estos..._ \- penso Akefia con algo de amargura - no hay ningun Omega que me guste, todos son unas molestias

Ryou le dio una sonrisa cariñosa - Seguro que hay alguno que sea perfecto para ti, solo tienes que abrirte a el

 _Ya estoy bastante abierto a ti, solo espero que seas tu el que abras los ojos_ \- Akefia rodo los ojos frustrado - y que tal tu? Hay alguien que ocupe tu corazon

No, y no lo habra, no quiero otro Alpha - de solo pensarlo Ryou se extremecio, realmente no queria repetir la experiencia - dudo mucho que alguien pueda amarme Kefi-nii, hay personas que nacieron para eso y otras para estar solas o sufrir, prefiero estar solo a lo otro

Bien, Akefia nunca jamas habia sentido tanta ganas de matar a alguien como ahora - que te hicieron en esa porqueria de reino donde la basura de padre te envio como para que pienses eso!?

Muchas cosas Nii-san, cosas que no quiero repetir ni recordar, de verdad confio en que tu no le hagas lo mismo a ningun Omega o no te lo perdonare - dijo Ryou mirando bastante serio a su hermano, duraron un rato asi hasta que el Omega suspiro y le regalouna sonrisa desganada a su hermano - vamos a dormir Nii-san, mañana es otro dia y Yugi me pidio acompañarle a sus nuevas clases de magia... Puedo hacerlo?

No necesitas perdirme permiso para eso hermanito - murmuro Akefia aun mirandole de forma penetrante - ..... Ya te hiciste amigo del esposo de Atem?

Ryou asintio algo timido - Supongo que si, es bastante amigable y lindo

Bien, vamos a dormir para que mañana tengas mucha energia! - quisas hoy no llegaria a nada con el asunto de su hermano, pero Akefia era lo suficientemente terco como para no rendirse hasta lograrlo.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

Bienvenido Yugu, espero que des tu mejor para que logres agarrarle el truco pronto, eres bastante inteligente y seguro que lo lograras - saludo Ishizu con una sonrisa, agrando su sonrisa al notar la mota blanca que se "escondia" detras de Yugi - y quien es tu amigo?

S-Soy Ryou, h-her... E-Esposo de Akefia-sama! - se presento de forma bastante torpe y nerviosa el peliblanco despues de recibir un ligero empujon del tricolor.

Ohh bienvenido a ti tambien cariño, seguro que tienes algo que aportar a la clase - saludo con cariño Ishizu enternecida por la "timidez" del peliblanco.

Y-Yo!? N-No! No se n-nada de magia, vine n-nada mas p-porque Y-Yugi-san me pidio a-acompañarle - y ahora Ryou se arrepentia un poco, aqui no estaba Akefia y se sentia bastante fuera de lugar... Sin contar de asustado.

Hump, eso es raro... Akefia te ha privado de este tipo de educacion? - pregunto Ishizu frunciendo el ceño y anotando en su cabeza tener una charla con el Alpha.

N-No! El n-nunca me ha p-privado de n-nada, es s-solo que... - Ryou se detuvo mordiendose el labio y mirando a todos lados buscando escapar.

Ishizu fruncio aun mas el ceño dandose cuenta de que el Omega no estaba precisamente timido (mas como aterrorrizado) y eso le preocupo, archivo en un mente tener mas pronto aun una muy seria conversa con Akefia y traerse a Joey y Shada de paso - no importa pequeño,eres tan bienvenido como Yugi a aprender

N-No es necesario, n-no creo que yo pueda... - las palabras nerviosa del Omega fueron detenidas por el chasquido de la mujer.

No digas que no puedes si no lo has intentado, ahora comencemos con la leccion linduras - Ishizu sonrio amable buscando disipar algo del nerviosismo en el peliblanco - la primera vosa que deben aprender para ser unos excelentes magos es la meditacion!

... Meditacion? - pregunto Ryou con timides 

Si, tienen que meditar para estabilizar su energia con el entorno, es algo que se escucha sencillo pero tiene su ciencia que ustedes deberan averiguar - explico la mujer serena - les mostrare y espero que lo hagan lo mejor posible

Yugi sonrio ampliamente emosionado mientras Ryou trago saliva nervioso y se preguntaba que hacia alli de nuevo, miraron como la mujer cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo antes de hablar - quiero que cierren los ojos como yo y comiencen a respirar profundamente, concentrense en la respiracion mientras se relajan pequeños

Yugi obedecio con una gran sonrisa mientras Ryou lo hizo con algo de nervios, ambos comenzaron a respirar uno mas tembloro que el otro. Ishizu sonrio mirandoles para decir - recuerden relajarse, la emosion y los nervios solo hacen que esto sea mas dificil para ustedes que estan comenzando

Bien... Eso era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, Yugi porque estaba que daba brinquitos sobre sus talones y Ryou porque no se sentia nada comodo en el lugar extraño con los ojos cerrados. Ishizu se dio cuenta de eso y suspiro mientras pensaba en como resolver esto - bueno niños, que tal si comenzamos con lo de relajarnos mejor? No abran los ojos aun e imaginen que estan en un lugar que le guste, un lugar donde se sientan comodos

Para este punto Ishizu sabia que esta leccion solo era para que ellos tomaran confianza con ella y su entorno, una parte de ella queria que acabara para ir a resolver el "asunto" que tenia con Akefia sobre su Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
